The Firebird's Call
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins, fifteen turning sixteen, already has challenges to face. Hardly anyone believes that Sauron is back and his new introductory teacher isn't helping. There's also a door, which may unlock the key to defeating Sauron. Pre-WotR and during "The Order of the Phoenix". Sequel to The Triwizard Tournament.
1. A Stroll through Bywater

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All canon material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

* * *

Welcome to Book 5 in the Hobbit Wizards series. :) This year also marks a decade since "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" was in theaters, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book was first released. So much happening this year, that it's almost ironic that I begin a new story in 2017 with The Firebird's Call. So excited right now. :) Okay, let's get started. :)

* * *

Frodo Baggins collapsed on the dirt, close to Bywater's Lake. The lake itself was so clear and cool this day, almost cancelling out any sign of it being a hot summer's day. He looked now at the surface. The fish swam in threads, moving this way and that. It was so quiet here, so peaceful. A great chance to sit and reflect.

Frodo was fifteen years old, turning sixteen, and yet so much had changed in the past three years. Next to his lighter-than-usual skin, which he received from his Fallohide ancestry on his mother's side, his pointy ears, and his brown curly hair that rested on the top of his head and feet, one could almost point out that Frodo was like any other hobbit of the Shire and Buckland. Then there were his bright blue eyes, which by now were the one part of himself the girls were noticing. For the blue eyes added to his fair features. His growing height was another part of him that made another significant difference, for he was becoming taller than those hobbits around his age. As for his clothes, today he wore a blue dress shirt and dark blue knee breeches. It seemed the appropriate choice to cast off the heat.

But his mission now was to reflect. Reflect on these past two months, before his trip back to Hogwarts…

"Frodo," said a feminine voice. Frodo hardly moved, hardly spoke. The voice spoke again, "Frodo." Frodo turned and looked there. There was a hobbit in her late teens, around the same age as he, with locks of dark hair and wearing a bluish-grey dress. He nearly mistaken her as any other hobbitess in the Shire. "Frodo, my name is Marietta. Can I sit down with you?"

"Sure," Frodo said, not minding. Surely Bilbo wouldn't mind. He was staying with him over the summer, before returning to Hogwarts. It was becoming a tradition now that every other summer he stay with Bilbo, while the other half was spent at Brandy Hall. This just seemed the right occasion, but still, there were questions he wanted – needed answering…

"You seem lost in thought," Marietta said. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm returning to Hogwarts," Frodo said. "I need to wait until after I get my list of school supplies. And… there's something else."

"Is it about Cedric Diggory?" Marietta asked. Frodo turned sharply at her. He hadn't told her this.

"How did you know that?" Frodo asked her.

"Rumors are circling," Marietta said. "Given what happened in recent months, I wonder how you're taking Cedric's death."

"I wasn't there… in the graveyard," Frodo said. "I wasn't there." He sighed. "Look, I don't know you. I can't just talk about deep matters with you, unless we know each other."

"But you do know me," Marietta said. "You may not see it, but I…"

"Frodo!" Bilbo called in the near distance.

"Good luck, Frodo," Marietta's voice whispered in the winds. Frodo glanced over at the spot where she had been, but Marietta was gone. What? What did he just see?

"Frodo," Bilbo shouted again. He was closer now. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Frodo looked at the water again. What was he doing? "I'm resting."

"Well, come on." Bilbo said, gesturing forward. "I'm heading to market. You're welcome to come along."

"Right," Frodo said, standing upright. He looked on at the Lake one last time. In quick strides, he reached his uncle, who had just begun looking at apples. "Uncle."

"Frodo," Bilbo said, cheery. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Frodo asked. Were they thinking the same subject?

"Of lunch," he replied.

"Oh. I'm sure it's lovely."

"You haven't decided what you want." Bilbo said, setting the apple down on the crate. "But it is lovely, isn't it? The Lake? Peaceful, tranquil, safe, secluded."

"Where are you going with this, uncle?" Frodo asked him.

"I'm just saying." Bilbo said. "The worlds are changing. Dark times lie ahead. And now…"

"Lunch," Frodo said.

"Ah yes, right. Lunch," Bilbo said, selecting a few meats and cheese. "There we are." Frodo fetched some lettuce and celery. "Ah yes, there's that, too. Thank you."

"Do we have everything we need?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, I believe we do." Bilbo said, pressing Frodo onwards. "Let's head back to Bag End."

"Okay uncle," Frodo said, following his uncle back down the same road they took to Hobbiton. There was silence for a good five minutes. Frodo wondered then if his uncle was thinking about something important or whether he needed his help with anything. He looked up when his uncle did speak to him again.

"Frodo, ever since Cedric Diggory's death, you've been hiding away in your room," Bilbo said. "I know your aunt and uncle brought you to me early on in the summer, but I'd like to know how you are faring."

"Sauron is back, uncle. What more is there—" Frodo was interrupted by a shush from his uncle. "What? It's true."

"Frodo, you mustn't say things like that out loud. People will hear you," Bilbo said.

"Why?" Frodo asked, a bit distraught, annoyed and confused. "Is it so important that I keep Sauron a secret?"

"Yes," Bilbo looked around, before facing him again. "I mean no. But a lot of people won't believe you."

"Why would that make much of a difference?" Frodo asked, calming down. "A lot of people need to know that Sauron is back. Isn't that what's important?"

"Listen Frodo. Let's keep this matter to ourselves for the time being." Bilbo paused. "Things are changing. Times are growing darker. Sooner or later, we will have to decide which side to choose."

"I think I've chosen mine," Frodo said, serious.

"Come on. Let's head indoors," Bilbo said, as they neared Bag End.

The moment Frodo stepped inside the smial, he darted into his bedroom. Checking to make sure that his uncle wasn't around, he pulled from his chest the one book he wanted to finish reading: _The Return of the King_.


	2. Off to Headquarters

Frodo would continue reading the book now, while his uncle wasn't looking for him. He must read. That was the only way he would find out what happened next on his future travels. Of course, he was nearing the end of the book. Only a couple of chapters to go and he was done…

A tear dripped down onto the paper. He couldn't believe it. He now knew what was about to happen. His wounds. The Ring. His trip to the Grey Havens and beyond. And that last bit of dialogue from Sam…

' _Well, I'm back,' he [Sam] said._

"Yes, you are," Frodo said with a sigh, as he closed the book. But wait… wasn't there something more at the end of the book. Yes, there was. They were the appendices. Wow. There was so much more information… had he forgotten to eat dinner? Lunch? No. He remembered. He had eaten in-between reading. Yes, that made sense. Now, he just needed to read… and he finished, but he also dozed off. His gaze fell on the window.

It was dawn? And he was drooling over the pages of the book. To think what his authoress, Aria Breuer, would do if she saw her books… well, they were books. What was the harm in… and why was there a purple envelope sitting on his desk in green inked writing? He broke the seal and opened it, revealing a neatly folded letter addressed to him.

 _Dear Mr. Baggins,_

 _Given the circumstances, and due to a little mishap we caught between you and your authoress, Aria Breuer, the council and I have decreed that you are to face expulsion, due to Miss Breuer presenting you with The Lord of the Rings books. A daft and dangerous move._

 _You are to come to the Author's Campus on the 12_ _th_ _of August and don't be late. You are to also bring your wand as well for further inspection._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Turnip Winston  
Head of the Council_

A lump formed in Frodo's throat. All his tension that he had gone through today was diminished. He didn't know why he was so upset. Cedric had passed two months ago. And yet, he couldn't… maybe he should inform Bilbo about…

"Frodo!" Bilbo called to him. He was angry. Oh no, Frodo thought. Well, here goes nothing. In haste, Frodo entered the parlor, only to discover Bilbo also carried a letter. His uncle faced him now, looking gravely, "You should have told me you were reading 'The Lord of the Rings'. That would have made things easier."

"I'm sorry," Frodo gulped, but the lump was too big in his throat. "I'm sorry for everything. I haven't found a way to grieve over Cedric's death. I thought reading the books would solve everything. But look, I finished them."

"You finished reading them." Bilbo approached him now. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"No uncle, I don't," Frodo said. He was glad to be himself again. "Uncle, this letter states that I'm…"

"To be expelled from Hogwarts. You and Aria. Yes, I know," Bilbo said.

"Aria?" Frodo asked, confused. "Her too?"

"Frodo," Bilbo faced him now, "when an authoress hands you future information, it is wise not to read it. The consequences are too great. Still… I knew this day was coming."

"What day?" Frodo asked, concerned. "Uncle, what are you talking about?"

"Go and pack your trunk. Bring it out here when you're ready. Bring the books with you," Bilbo said.

"Yes uncle," Frodo said, darting off down the hallway. He still felt that pang of moodiness in him, but it was long since gone now. The thought of being expelled… he couldn't bear it. And yet, he packed everything inside his trunk. Oh how he loved his trunk with the extension charm attached. In little time, he closed it and found himself out in the entrance hall. There was a trapdoor opened, revealing a blue swirling vortex.

"In you go," Bilbo said, gesturing forward.

"You're not coming?" Frodo asked him.

"Oh, I am," Bilbo said. "I'll meet you there. The trunk will follow you."

"What?" Frodo asked. He turned to his trunk, only to find it had become a smaller size, right nice for flying through vortexes. He inhaled and exhaled, jumped… and he was through. There was nothing but blue swirling around him. The wetness of the vortex felt like a whirlpool. He was inside a whirlpool, and yet the destination was already set before him. He landed in a heap on the grey carpeted floor, his trunk collapsing right on his leg. "Arrgh!" He moved the trunk off of him, just moments before Bilbo landed on top of him.

"Well, that was a nice landing," Bilbo said, moving off of Frodo, who sputtered at the dust. "Oh, I'm sorry, lad."

"I'm all right," Frodo said, standing up. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Headquarters of the Firebird's Call," Bilbo said, at the same time as a dark-haired dwarf.

"Snorri," Frodo said, grinning with delight.

"Welcome to our base, son," Snorri said, shaking his hand. "Good to see you."

"Pleasure," Frodo said in return.

"If this is correct, these doors lead right to Grimmauld Place," said a pink-haired woman. "You should feel right at home then."

"Thank you, Tonks," Snorri said.

"The meeting will start up soon. We're combining both kitchens into one huge space," Tonks answered. "I'll keep a lookout for Harry."

"I said I was joining you on that quest," Snorri said, firing back.

"Snorri!" said a commanding voice. Frodo spun around, finding out the voice belonged to Mad-Eye Moody and he wasn't happy. "Harry Potter is here. Is this really the best time to combine Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Number 12 Sheffield Road? We're not in the same area."

"I made the technicalities of our plan simple: combine the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters with that of the Firebird's Call's headquarters. It was plain and simple to address," Snorri answered.

"Come on, Frodo," Bilbo said, gesturing towards the stairs. "Your friends are waiting upstairs. Take your trunk with you."

"Huh?" Frodo turned again. Once more, his trunk was a much smaller size. Quietly, he made his way up the steps, only to come face to face with a familiar house-elf. "Kanker?"

"Oh! Mister Baggins!" Kanker said, shaking his hand. "Kanker is so pleased to see Frodo Baggins is such good condition."

"I wouldn't say that," Frodo said.

"Well, Frodo Baggins' friends are right upstairs. Second floor on the right," Kanker said.

"Thank you," Frodo said, climbing higher up the stairs. At last, he was on the second floor, right inside a bedroom where the walls connected. And a hug from a bushy haired teenage girl… wait. He recognized her.

"Frodo, it's you," Hermione said, releasing him. "You must tell us everything that happened. We'd like to know."

"Hermione," Ron, a ginger-haired teen boy, spoke up.

Frodo turned to the dark-haired teen boy, who crossed his arms. Frodo knew this boy at once was Harry Potter, who in turn spoke to him, "Hello Frodo."

"Harry," Frodo nodded. "Where's Aria?"

"She left about an hour ago." Ron said. "She said it was urgent."

"No, I just told you, I don't want to talk about it," Aria stormed into the bedroom after Tonks.

"Aria, can't we just talk about this first. It's not your fault," Tonks said.

"It is my fault!" Aria shouted. She was beside herself with concern. "What do you think I was trying to do? Pretend it didn't happen. Sauron started this, but look who gets into trouble again: me." She collapsed on the bed. "This is all my fault."

"See you later, Harry, Frodo," Tonks wandered out of the room.

"Aria, let me help you," Hermione said, reaching out to Aria.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Aria said, distraught. "Please."

"We should just leave her alone," Hermione whispered to Frodo, Harry and Ron. "She's not going to talk to us. Not like this."

"So what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on first?" Frodo inquired, serious. "I haven't received a letter from any of you all summer."

"It was Dumbledore's doing," Aria told him, calming down a little. "He kept us both in the dark and Harry. Why he did it? That's what I'd like to know."

"What she said," Ron said.

"Why would he keep you two in the dark?" Harry asked Frodo and Aria.

"Well… ARRGH!" Aria screamed briefly.

There was a crack, followed afterwards by the appearance of Fred and George Weasley. Frodo jumped at the sight of them, the moment they spoke up.

"You three don't have to keep it bottled up, mates. Let it all out," George said.

"Besides," Fred said, "we have something that may lend our aide."

"What are you two planning?" Hermione asked.

"Extendable Ears." George said. "They should help us eavesdrop in on the meeting downstairs."

"What's been going on?" Frodo asked his friends. "Would you mind filling me in on the details, now that we're all here? We seem to be all… tense by the situation. You're not the only ones who kept secrets." He turned to Aria, doing his best to keep calm, "Those books you lent me, Aria, is what got us into this mess."

"Big whoop," Aria said, shrugging. "I know."

"We know!" Fred and George said.

"What do you know?" Frodo asked, strained. "What did Aria tell you?"

"So now it's my fault again?" Aria snapped. "That's really helpful."

"Well, I didn't tell my uncles, Bilbo and Saradoc, and my Aunt Esmeralda about them either," Frodo said. "It was eating me up inside. I just think we should all keep calm."

"And start blaming me for everything," Aria said, crossing her arms.

"It's not like that," Frodo told her.

"Then what isn't it like?" Aria asked. "You go off and keep secrets, too. Well, let me tell you something – all of you – I'm done keeping secrets." She walked out of the room.

"You can't leave," Fred said, stopping her in her tracks, "you are a part of the Order now and the Firebird. You can't leave."

Aria returned into the bedroom. "I can't keep keeping secrets all the time. That's what I've done for the past four years. You expect me to continue doing so." She admitted. "I wish I could address the authors about this, but they've already got a hearing planned and I can't say anything further, or else it'll all spill on me and I'll get into bigger trouble for what I've done."

"Merry and Pippin will be here soon, and Sam," George said.

"Merry and Pippin?" Aria said, calmness returning to her. "They're coming here?"

"Do you mind telling me what's been going on?" Frodo asked her. He faced them all. "All of you. I mean the truth needs to come out. We can't keep secrets here. I think it's safe for us if we can…"

"I can't explain everything. Not while we're still in this timeline, Frodo," Aria said, shaking her head.

"You sure you don't want to hear the meeting downstairs," Fred said, pulling out an ear.

"I'm afraid it won't do any good," said a feminine voice with long locks of ginger hair. It was Ginny Weasley, telling Fred and George, "Mum's put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"Oh nuts!" George said.

"And we were just about to listen in on what old Snape was saying downstairs," Fred said.

"Snape? He's in the order?" Harry asked.

"Git," Ron said.

"Why is he in the order?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Dumbledore brought him in." Hermione said. "A lot of those who fought Voldemort last time, and are also fighting against Sauron are in the order and the firebird."

"Percy's obsessed with the Daily Prophet," Ron said. "He works at the Ministry. He hardly speaks to us anymore." He indicated to himself, Fred, George and Ginny.

"So, who's in the Firebird?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Hilibert's there, Snorri and Everhart among them," Hermione said. "The firebird's growing in strength and in numbers. Not just hobbits and dwarves, mind you. They've been recruiting all summer. They're hoping to reach the elves of Middle-earth as well, which shouldn't be a problem for the Mirkwood elves, Frodo, seeing as your uncle journeyed through Mirkwood."

"Is he in it? In the Firebird? My uncle?" Frodo asked.

"Most of your family's in the firebird, Frodo," Hermione said. "They didn't tell you."

"I've been locked up in my room for most of the summer," Frodo said. "I'm sorry I didn't contact anyone."

"Dumbledore told us not to tell you anything," Hermione said.

"Him too?!" Harry asked, frustrated.

"Harry—" Hermione was cut off by Molly Weasley, who entered the bedroom.

"Dinner's ready in the kitchen. Don't dawdle," Molly said, heading back downstairs.

"Maybe we should go," Ron said, heading back into the hallway.

Frodo gestured with a hand towards Aria. "Come on." There was no response. He tried again. "Look, you're just going to have to bear it, until the hearing's over…"

"Then what?" Aria asked, beside herself. "I don't know what my fate is and I have no idea how things'll turn out…" she hesitated. "I'm sorry. I know you must be going through a lot, too."

"Try hiding 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy for over two months," Frodo heaved a sigh. "But that isn't an excuse either. Come on." This time, Aria took his hand, which made him happy. At the same time, there were feelings coursing through his veins that he had yet to understand. All he knew was that this was a happy moment, in spite of everything. And it wasn't over…

"Fancy seeing you again, Frodo," Everhart Boffin, a curly blonde haired hobbit, said with a wink.


	3. The Order and the Firebird

Frodo nodded. "Hullo Everhart." He stayed still for a moment or two. Only a moment or two, for he dived in and embraced his father's friend. A tear threatened to leave his eyelid. Had it really been only a month since they last saw each other? He wondered that himself.

"Here." Everhart said, upon releasing him. In his hand was a newspaper from the _Daily Prophet_. It showed Frodo's face on the picture, but also the lad's last name, which transformed from Baggins to Bragging. "I thought you should see it."

"Why would they do this?" Frodo asked, looking up at him.

"Why would they?" Everhart added, solemnly. "That is the question, now isn't it?"

"Ahem!" spoke a brown-haired hobbit. Frodo and Everhart turned to look at the hobbit below. It was Hilibert Blodwen. He made it. "Molly would like me to tell you all that dinner's in the kitchen. We've interlocked the kitchens so we could talk more. But I don't think it'll work out too well."

"It'll be well enough, Hilibert," Everhart said, taking the newspaper from Frodo's hands. He patted the lad on the back, before telling him, gently, "You and Aria go ahead. I'll be down in a minute."

Frodo showed Aria the newspaper as they walked downstairs. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course, I knew," Aria said, surprised. "Why would you think otherwise? The authors and authoresses know what you did. What _we_ did." She stopped, doing her best to fight off tears. Frodo was concerned.

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked her, worried.

"Yeah. I'll be fine once this is over," Aria said, charging down the stairs before Frodo could catch her. Frodo sighed. Would he ever figure her out? Then again, maybe he would. Still… Frodo finished his climb down the stairs. The walls still looked grey as ever.

After a climb down a flight of stairs, Frodo entered an interlocked kitchen with bright orange wallpaper and tall china cabinets. The stove, pantries and fireplace were in the back on one side of the room. But no! There were two kitchens, interlocked by an invisible wall, complete with a wood framed door. Before both kitchens, in the center of the room, were two long tables with chairs. Frodo sighed. He was reminded well of Brandy Hall, which had not nearly as long rooms, but they were still useful for large families.

But this wasn't the only surprise Frodo received that evening. He moved out of the way as pots and pans zoomed into the room. Food was being prepared in both kitchens by Fred and George, who performed their charms admirably. Frodo spun around just as soon as Everhart entered the kitchen.

"Hmm." Everhart admitted. "That's what I'll be doing to clean up this house. How's about a bit of magic to tidy up this old house sound to you? Then again, those doxies I'll clean up last."

"Hullo Frodo," said a young brown-haired hobbit. It was Samwise Gamgee. Frodo embraced him at once. "Oh!"

"Frodo," said a golden-haired hobbit. It was Pippin Took, who was surprised by the reaction. "Easy there."

"Right," said another brown-haired hobbit. It was Merry Brandybuck of all people. "You'll break him if you don't stop."

Aria laughed with such innocence. "Of course he will."

"Oh Sam," Frodo chuckled, not releasing his friend.

"Mr. Frodo, I can't breathe," Sam choked.

Frodo released him at once. "Sorry Sam."

"Can we sit down now?" Aria asked the hobbits. A dead silence followed, one that Frodo noticed. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Frodo said, taking a seat between Everhart and Aria.

"So Frodo," Everhart began once the silence was broken and everyone was eating, "how have you been?"

"Tell him how you kept 'The Lord of the Rings' quiet," Bilbo announced.

"Uncle," Frodo said, a bit annoyed.

"Why, everyone should know." Bilbo admitted, "We are part of the Firebird. At least I am."

"Well, it wasn't easy keeping the trilogy quiet. Honestly, I didn't expect to be put into a hearing either," Frodo explained. "The thought of being expelled—"

"Well, that's why we're here. To make sure you don't get expelled," Hilibert said. He looked at Frodo and Aria, telling them, kindly, "Both of you."

"I hope so. But still," Aria said, saddened.

Another silence followed, sort of. There was still chatter and eating of dinner and dessert. Frodo looked around. He still couldn't get enough of the rhubarb pie. It was too delicious to pass up. But all that stopped as soon as Mrs. Weasley escorted Ginny up the stairs.

"So Frodo," Everhart asked the lad. "What did you want to know?"

"Where's Sauron?" Frodo asked, first and foremost. "Surely, there must be some news about him."

"He's keeping low," Hilibert said. "He didn't expect you to be alive, but then—"

"You were the one he didn't want to see survive," Everhart added. "He wanted to create a new timeline. But then he created a new one where he's involved. That was last month. But you did survive."

"What new timeline?" Aria asked, concerned.

"The timeline that would have happened if Sauron won the battle against Frodo," Hilibert said. "He wants to create a paradox, an alternate timeline where he can rule the worlds. That won't happen as long as Frodo's alive. If Sauron is killed, the timelines remain the same as they were before. That is where the Firebird comes in."

"So you're like the authors," Pippin piped up.

"Yes, but more of a defensive strategy," Hilibert said. "Without the order and firebird formed a month ago, as Dumbledore restarted for us, we could not fight against Sauron and Voldemort."

"Sauron is also bringing together all manner of dark creatures and races," Everhart said. "He's also attempting to find something that he didn't find last time. A weapon."

"You mean like a sword?" Frodo asked, confused.

"It could be an orb," Aria said, chipper.

"It could be," Everhart said, nodding in agreement, "but…"

"That's enough," Mrs. Weasley tromped in. "I already sent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George to bed. It's time I sent these five as well." She hotly turned to Everhart. "You had better watch your tongue, Everhart. One more word out of you and you'll soon induct Frodo and Aria into the firebird."

"I'm joining!" Aria declared. Pippin burst into laughter, enough for Aria to glare at him. "Why not?"

"Well, you're not exactly fighter material, Aria," Merry admitted.

"It doesn't mean I can't try," Aria said, encouraged.

"That's enough. To bed with you!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her finger towards the door behind Frodo.

"I'm going to fight Sauron either way," Frodo said, bravely.

"You see?" Everhart said, pleased. "Frodo gets it."

"All right, Mrs. Weasley," Frodo said, standing up. "I'll go to bed." Quickly, he followed after Sam, Merry and Pippin upstairs. Aria zoomed up behind them, eager to see her new room. Still, when Frodo entered the same bedroom he was in, there were his and Sam's belongings. He looked back at Mrs. Weasley, asking her, "Mrs. Weasley, Everhart said he would clean—"

"Yes, he will," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Apparently, he has a few tricks with hand magic. It should tidy everything up nicely. Goodnight, dear." She tromped down the steps before Frodo could ask any further questions.

"You'd think they'd let us know everything," Sam said, gruff. He sighed. "Well, at least we'd better get some shut-eye."

"Yes. My thoughts exactly, Sam," Frodo said, changing into his night clothes and climbing into bed. The dream he had that evening was so bizarre. He was at a large campus with architecture and stone buildings. And there was a door. Just what was behind that door. He didn't know where it was or who…

"Frodo!" Fred called, causing Frodo to jolt awake. "Mum says breakfast is in the kitchen. Once you finished, Everhart wants to speak with you. He's cleaning up the house as we speak." He fled out of the room a moment later. Frodo sat there, dazed. His mind between wakefulness and the dream world. The dream was so real. And yet, he needed to change.

And he did, dressing up in a green dress shirt and brown knee breeches. Breakfast downstairs involved eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns, but it was a good meal. Pippin went as far as making pancakes, the second he saw Frodo and Sam enter the kitchen. Even Sam was pleased.

"Good. Good." Sam admitted between bites. "You've got talent in cooking, Mr. Pippin."

"All hobbits cook, Sam," Pippin said.

"Where's Aria?" Frodo asked.

"Still asleep," Merry said, shrugging his shoulders. "She'll be down when she can."

"Sorry I'm late," Aria said, still putting on her cotton jacket.

"Not at all," Merry said, shaking his head.

"We'll treat you," Pippin said with a smirk, passing to Aria a plate filled with food.

Frodo's mind was elsewhere. He wondered about Everhart and whether he was all right. Once he finished his meal, Frodo darted up the stairs and into the drawing room, which was much changed. The grey was gone, revealing red, gold, and blue walls. He grinned, even as the furniture moved, revealing a green and yellow rug in the centermost part of the room. And there, along the walls, was a tapestry of a family tree. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, or who he was seeing on the tapestry.

"Otho Sackville-Baggins," Frodo said, stunned.

"Yes," Everhart said. "They are my cousins." He pointed to Otho's picture, when he had brown hair. Frodo was stunned. He hadn't seen Otho look so young before. Everhart continued to speak, "I guess you could say that makes us distant cousins. Not so much as me being a friend of the family. But I am still your father's friend."

"This is your parents' house then," Frodo admitted.

"My family is a wide variety of hobbit witches and wizards, from all corners of the Hogwarts houses," Everhart said. This house, once I get it cleaned up, has wallpaper representing all four houses. It's not common for Boffins to be adventurous, but I am one of the few. Then again, I could be wrong. Boffins have the nerve to cause trouble, but through it all we're the good lads and lassies." He clamped Frodo's shoulder and said, "Good luck at the hearing, Frodo."

Frodo grinned a small grin. "Thank you." He hoped the hearing would turn out better than he thought. He hoped it at least. But then, what would happen on the twelfth of August? He hardly knew. He just hoped things would turn out better than he thought.


	4. The Author's Campus

Weeks passed. Frodo awoke feeling well rested, until the thought of going to the hearing came. He wanted to sleep again, curled up in a ball, enjoying the warm comfort of his pillows.

"Frodo Baggins needs to wake up!" Kanker stormed into the bedroom. "Snorri's orders! Come now, Frodo Baggins. No time to dilly dally."

"That's usually fun," Frodo moaned.

"Get up, Frodo Baggins!" Kanker cried, pulling the covers off of him.

Frodo sat up slowly. Did he really have to go to the hearing? He so wanted to sleep in. But the wind didn't help matters… if there was wind inside the house. At least, the blue walls could be clearly seen. This room must have belonged to the Raveclaw side of the family. He thought this over as he changed into a set of brown dress clothes and a white dress shirt. Now he was ready to go. He zipped down to the ground floor in time to catch Aria talking with Snorri. Aria was dressed in a light blue dress, stunning Frodo right then and there. Why did she have to wear that? And her hair was tidy… wait. He was gawking.

"Frodo," Snorri called, startling the hobbit lad. "I see you're ready to go."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aria asked Frodo.

"No reason. I don't think," Frodo said, however he caught Aria's suspicious gaze. He turned to Snorri. "So, what way are we using?"

"This way. My way," Snorri said, approaching the door. Frodo didn't have to look long. There was a gold doorbell in the centermost part of the door. Snorri pulled on the string. The bell jingled a little. POW! From the windows, Frodo could see there was green grass and several marble buildings. Snorri opened the door for them, revealing a sidewalk and several trees on either side. "Welcome to the Author's Campus."

Frodo stared. The buildings were taller than he, and yet there were so many races wandering about the area. Some were dressed as witches and wizards, others as though they came from some sci-fi time period. Others were dressed as pirates. And yes, there were some of his kin present, as well, dressed up as he was. In the centermost part of the campus was a grand marble statue, revealing a woman dressed in robes and a trench coat, brandishing a sword. The second grand marble statue they passed showed a man levitating a ball and had a smirk on his face. Both statues looked so splendid. He wondered if he would ever be like them…

"Mister Baggins, Miss Breuer," said one man donned in robes. That brought Frodo back to reality. The man turned to Snorri. "I'll take them from here, Snorri. Their hearing will take place in the council chamber, next to the Department of Mysteries floor."

"Yes. The one with the door," Snorri said. "Very well." Frodo turned to him now, not wanting to see him go. "Frodo, Aria, you'll do fine here." He said to the two. "Go on."

"But—" Aria was cut off by Snorri, who was desperate to leave Frodo and her there.

"Go on!" Snorri said. He told the man, "I'm stopping by the café for a drink. Let me know when the council has finished elaborating on the situation."

"Will do." The man turned to Frodo and Aria. "Now kids, I am Constable Green. I run the Author's Campus. But for now, our discussion must come into the council chambers, where we can speak more about your business in private."

"Excuse me, constable," Aria asked him, "how do we get to the council chamber?"

"Here," Constable Green said, pulling out from his brown trench coat a button, which he pressed. The wind passed his black hair, as the sidewalk revealed an elevator, which moved upwards from the ground. He gestured forward, once the golden doors opened. "In you get."

Frodo moved silently into the elevator. Aria followed him, but what surprised him most was the buttons and their labels. One label was for herbologists, another for scholars, one for storytellers and libraries, and one for… the Department of Mysteries.

"This is the one," Constable Green said, pressing the correct button.

Downwards they spiraled. Lights moved upwards with them. Frodo held on as the elevator moved one way and then the next, until finally stopped in a dimly lit hallway with a door that no one seemed to be opening. And yet, he, Aria and Constable Green stopped before a door that said Courtroom 9. This must have been the correct door because the constable opened it, revealing a room changing swiftly into a room with a single round table and showing several characters that seemed friendly, but also knew what they were doing.

"Please sit," Green said, showing Frodo and Aria two chairs at one end of the table. Once the lad and his authoress were seated, Green spoke to the council. "This council has come to session for a most important hearing." He waited until everyone was seated, including Dumbledore. "While this may seem like a minor issue, the reason we are called here is for one reason: Sauron has returned and he has given Mister Baggins and Miss Breuer the chance to challenge us by reading 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy."

"Well…" Aria was cut off by the other council members, until a woman with flowing brown hair and wearing brown Jedi robes spoke up.

"Let her speak," the Jedi said. "I sense that we will need her here, before too long."

"Who exactly are you?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I am Bastila Shan," the Jedi introduced herself. "It has taken me years to come to the conclusion that just because the future is spoken, does that mean it won't lead to somewhere else? The future is not always certain, but not everything falls away into the waters of all our cultures and realms. No. I think there is more at play here than we are led to believe."

"Frodo, you're drooling," Aria whispered.

"Hmm? Oh," Frodo said, wiping some drool away from his mouth.

"So, we have agreed that Sauron has returned," Dumbledore said, doing his best to convince the council. "Surely, you must know that without the full council's attention towards this subject…"

"This matter is connected by more threads than we realize, Dumbledore," Bastila said, observing.

"Speak plainly here," Dumbledore addressed her, attempting to stay calm.

"What she means is, and why Frodo and Aria have been sent here, goes far beyond just reading about the future," said a blonde-haired woman wearing oriental pirate's attire.

"That's what I thought, Elizabeth Swan," Dumbledore answered her. "We must act now if we are to stop Sauron."

"We will move swiftly," Bastila addressed him, keeping herself calm but attentive. "But Sauron moves between worlds faster than we intended. We knew he was afoot the moment things got out of hand."

"How do we know this for sure?" asked a toad-faced woman, wearing purple robes. "You can't possibly expect Sauron to have returned. That's preposterous."

"I think we need to discuss this further." Bastila said. "But Frodo and Aria are free to go."

"Yes, I think so, too," Green said.

"So, does that mean we're clear of all charges?" Aria asked Bastila.

Silence followed for a moment, until Bastila broke it with her words of hope. "Until now, we had no idea how connected you and Frodo are to defeating Sauron. Now we know. As for the matter of doubt amongst our Senior Advisor, Madam Sil Courter, we'll have to look into that matter ourselves." She looked on at the toad-faced woman in purple, who was Madam Courter. She turned to the council a moment later, but the tension between her and Madam Courter was, at best, already not finished. "We will elaborate further. As for you, Frodo and Aria, you are clear of all charges. You may go."

"I'll escort them out," Green said, nodding to Bastila.

Frodo looked on at Dumbledore, but he was already gone. Honestly, did he not want to speak with him? He pondered this as he, Aria and Green arrived at the elevator again. Only Frodo could not stop looking at the door. There was something behind it. Something that intrigued him.

"Come on, Mister Baggins," Green said, escorting him to the elevator.

"Um…" Frodo looked back at the door one last time. "Okay." He turned to the elevator and stepped inside. He was so silent, yet his mind couldn't keep off the door or the fact that the council freed him and Aria of all charges. That was splendid. I guess that meant they knew about Sauron's doings. But how could anyone stop him? There had to be a way. The elevator opened. Frodo stepped out in time to find himself face to face with Snorri, who had a hot cup of coffee in his hand.


	5. Preparing to Leave

Another tricky chapter to write, but then we are getting closer to Frodo returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year.

* * *

"You're back!" Snorri said, drinking down some of his coffee.

"Did you miss us?" Aria asked him, surprised.

"Well…" Snorri said, embarrassed. "All right! How did it go?"

"We've been cleared of all charges," Frodo said.

"That's excellent news!" Snorri said, ecstatic. He turned to Constable Green, "I'll take them from here."

"Be good." Green told Frodo and Aria. "I mean that. But if anything comes up, let the Author's Campus know about it. We're working with the firebird, not against it."

"I thought Dumbledore set up the firebird," Frodo said, confused.

"He did, but matters have grown more troublesome, and it doesn't have anything to do with a simple case of finding out about one's future. The consequences of that discovery are another thing, but you two didn't start this, Frodo, Aria. Sauron is responsible for blurting out the future to you, Frodo Baggins," Green explained.

"So we've heard," Aria said.

"I'm sorry. I'm repeating the same thing when I should get back to work." Green said. "Have a good time at Hogwarts," he added, looking from Frodo to Aria and back.

"Yes. Very good." Snorri said, once Constable Green returned to the elevator. He told Frodo and Aria, gesturing forward. "Come on. The door's not far away now."

However, Frodo's gaze turned towards the campus. There was Otho Sackville-Baggins, the elderly hobbit with the greying hair, with his son Lotho, who had brown hair and was keen on making Frodo's life miserable, heading towards one of the buildings. For a moment, Frodo's gaze met with Lotho's. It was as if they knew what the other was thinking. Still…

"Come on, Frodo!" Snorri called him over.

Frodo looked last at Lotho, before approaching Snorri and Aria. There was the door. The door that would take them back to Everhart's house.

…

As soon as Harry returned to the house with Mr. Weasley, there was an uncontrolled bustle of noise, especially coming from Fred and George. Frodo and Aria relayed their own experiences with everyone gathered.

"That's not surprising. You three always get away with it," Ron said. He pointed to Harry and Frodo, "You two especially."

"I don't always get away with it," Aria said.

"They got off! They got off! They got off!" Fred and George chanted, excited.

"See?" Aria said with a smile. "Fred and George get me."

"I wouldn't put much stock in what Fred and George says," Ron said, enticing Fred and George.

"Scared we'll beat you, brother?" Fred said, jokingly.

"You wish," Ron said with a laugh.

"I don't think he quite understands," George said, encouraging his twin brother.

Frodo chuckles. It was good to see everyone acting like themselves again. He briefly glanced over at Aria. Even she was feeling better. He could see it in her eyes and her smile. Yes. It was going to be a good rest of the summer.

o-o-o

The days rushed by much sooner than Frodo would have liked, but most days it was pretty boring. Everhart and the rest of the Firebird, as well as the Order, came in and out of headquarters quite frequently. Much of the time, Frodo asked to see Bilbo or his other relatives, but it became adamant that Bilbo remain in the Shire where it was safe. He reluctantly agreed, much to Frodo's chagrin.

The last day of the holidays arrived swiftly. There were three books he needed, as soon as he opened up the envelope and checked his school supplies: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ , by Miranda Goshawk, _Defensive Magical Theory_ , by Wilbert Slinkhard, and _Hobbits and Authors_ , by Author Unknown. It was these books that Frodo kept looking at over and over again later that evening. Earlier in the day, he wanted to go with Mrs. Weasley to Diagon Alley, but it didn't happen…

" _But Mrs. Weasley, why can't I come with you?" Frodo asked Mrs. Weasley._

" _No, no dear. That won't be necessary," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now you go on and finish packing. I'll buy you some new robes, in case there's any need for them. Although, I have this feeling that wardrobe of yours has no trouble knowing your size, weight and height."_

" _It usually doesn't," Frodo said, unsure what to make of the situation. And yet, he was left with the chore of packing. Great. Just what he needed…_

That was hours ago. And yet, he couldn't help reading and skimming over the new pages in his fresh textbooks. Hogwarts seemed like his only link in finding a home. He couldn't return to the Shire and he certainly couldn't leave headquarters until school started up again. Now he really was bored… until the door opened up, leaving him shooting his head up as Aria stopped by the doorway.

"May I come in?" Aria asked, curtly.

"Aria, not at all!" Sam commended.

"Thank you, Sam," she said, finding her way over to a chair.

Frodo pointed his index finger at the two. "Do I need to know what's going on?"

"No." Aria said. She recovered, "Well, I've grown to trust Sam. He really is a good friend."

"That may be a bit much," Sam said.

"So," she changed subjects, excited, "we're heading back to Hogwarts. That's good news!"

"If Hogwarts will let us back," Frodo admitted, timidly.

"I just received a letter from the new Head Authoress Elizabeth Swan." Aria announced softly. "It's okay, Frodo. We're allowed to go back to school."

Frodo turned his gaze towards Sam. It was a bit too trusting. Something was up. That was for sure.

"I'm telling the truth," Aria said, hotly.

"I know you are," Frodo said. He heaved a breath, exhaled and said, "As long as we're not expelled."

"No," she said, truthful. "Of course not. Not anymore." She asked, confused. "Why do you ask?"

Frodo grinned. "I'm kidding. I know we're not expelled. Not anymore." He asked her in turn, "Did you think we were?"

"No," Aria chuckled.

"Should I leave the room?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Well…" Aria was cut off, this time by Mrs. Weasley.

"It's time for bed. Lights out everyone," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Aria called. She stood up, waving to the two hobbit teen boys, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam, Frodo." She grinned, a little beside herself, as she darted out of the bedroom.

Frodo sighed in relief. For a moment there, he thought… why was Sam looking at him strangely? "Sam, are you all right?"

"Well…" Sam changed the subject, "Now that Ron and Hermione are prefects, things may be different between us and them."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Frodo asked him in turn, concerned. "Ron and Hermione are still our friends."

"What about us?" Sam asked, also concerned, "I mean, we could have been prefects or something higher. I'm sure Dumbledore…"

"I've caused enough damage as it is," Frodo said. "He wouldn't let me be a prefect. Same as Aria. We've both caused too much mischief."

"That wasn't your fault, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"I know, but still," Frodo said.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Mr. Frodo," Sam said, tucking himself in.

Frodo paused. He wanted to say something more, but maybe now, at this moment, was for the best. He resided to lying on his bed, under the covers. But not without telling Sam, softly, "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Mr. Frodo," Sam repeated.

Frodo dreamt that night of the same door he saw at the Ministry… or was it the Author's Campus? He moved through the dream like a cat, slinking his way closer to the door… he had to reach it… he just had to… if only… he awoke to the sound of his own heartbeat and to a late evening sky out the bedroom window.


	6. Hogwarts Express: Fifth Year

Slow update once again. I'll do my best to get more chapters posted today for this story. Also, ValueMyHeart, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR, with their permission, appear in this chapter.

* * *

Frodo smacked his lips together, doing his best effort to keep the drool from moving down his face. He was halfway there to falling asleep when he heard dogs barking outside. Nothing too rash, he hoped. His eyes felt very heavy. Sleep had returned and with it another dream about the same door, as well as how he moved cat-like along the floor. If only he could just reach the door… then he could…

"Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered aloud in his ear. "Are you up yet?"

Frodo felt his forehead. It was sort of hot. "What time is it?"

"It's time to get up," Merry said with ease, entering the bedroom. "Come on, you two. Get dressed. Breakfast will be ready any moment."

"Come on, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, concern washed on his face.

"All right, just move," Frodo said, doing his best to be polite in this situation.

It took Frodo a couple of minutes to get dressed, as well as take his trunk and his owl Prim, who was nestled inside her cage, downstairs and out into the hallway with the rest of the luggage. Breakfast was had early in the kitchen, and it proved to be good as usual. But that wasn't the only excitement made, even as Frodo ate down his scrambled eggs and a crunchy slice of toast.

"Here," Everhart said, passing to Frodo a moving photograph. "They weren't known as the Firebird's Call back then. Some would say they were called the Last Alliance between Men and Elves, back in the Second Age of Middle-earth. They were the ones who stopped Sauron last time. By now, most if not all of the men and elves in that era are all but dead."

"Were there hobbits among them?" Frodo asked, curious.

"No," Everhart said, flat out. "No. If there were, we'd be well known by now. No, the hobbits were working on other matters. We were scattered, our kin, not knowing where to go. Some hobbits turned to other worlds for support. And so our strength and numbers grew that way." He grinned, patting Frodo's arm. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're the next generation, I suppose. It'll be nice to see our numbers grow at Hogwarts."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"Come now!" Mrs. Weasley paraded into the kitchen, "Let's not waste time."

"Yes, of course," Everhart said, before turning to Frodo, "You finish eating. Then you and your friends meet me out into the hallway. We're taking the usual route to Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters."

"All right," Frodo said between bites. He asked, curious. "What route?"

Everhart looked at him as if he had gone mad. "What route? Why the door route, of course? Didn't you know that by now?"

"Of course he did," Aria said, smiling at Everhart. Frodo turned to look at her. For a split second, the smile on Aria's face turned to an awkward grin. "What?"

"Nothing," Frodo said, looking away once before glancing over at his authoress. Was it wrong for… well, was it wrong to look at her in the manner he did?

"Frodo," Merry said wistfully. "Frodo, you awake?"

"Um… yes. Of course I am," Frodo said, downing his eggs and toast much faster than he intended.

After breakfast, Frodo followed his hobbit friends and his authoress behind Everhart. There were their trunks and their pets, astride trolleys. Frodo gasped for a second. He understood a second later. Of course this was the usual norm.

"Dumbledore must have lent them to us," Aria said.

"I was going to say that," Merry said, finding his luggage.

"All right now!" Everhart called. Frodo moved to the front. There was his luggage and his brown owl Prim. She looked so beautiful at this time. He slid a finger into her cage, petting her ever so gently. He moved his finger back fast, before her beak sunk into the tender skin of his index finger. Everhart got his attention with the ringing of the golden bell and opening the door, revealing the long stone deck and the red and black train with the Hogwarts insignia on the front. "There we are."

"Right," Frodo said, coyly, making his way through the barrier. A rush of wind smacked him. His white trolley was growing in size, but then so was he. Then again, his height hadn't changed much since leaving Everhart's house. He still looked like a teen boy, but taller than Sam, Merry, Pippin and even Aria. He wondered if he reached Fred and George's heights yet. He shook his head. Of course, he would think about height again.

"Come on. We'll want to get good seats," Aria said, rushing off.

"We'll follow her," Merry and Pippin said, taking off after Frodo's authoress.

"Let's go," Everhart said, patting Frodo's back once.

"Yes, we should," Frodo said, following his father's friend towards the train. It didn't take him long to unload his luggage. It was after he was finished that he turned to Everhart and embraced him tightly. He released a second later. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't…"

"Relax Frodo," Everhart said, clutching the back of Frodo's neck. "You'll do fine. Give me updates when you can and good luck. Your other friends will be here soon."

Frodo looked around. Already, it was starting to get crowded. He nodded. "I will miss you."

"I know," Everhart said, softly. He released Frodo's neck a second later. "Good luck. And do good at Hogwarts with your classes."

Frodo nodded again. "I will. I always do." There were the metallic black stairs. He might as well use them, but not before looking at Everhart last and waving to him. He moved down the narrow hallway with the grey carpets, waving to Everhart some more. He gave a small grin, knowing he would have to abandon the window at some point, but… where were his friends?

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted from close by. "We're in the same compartment as last year. Come on."

Frodo waved to Everhart last, looked his last at his father's friend and departed into a compartment with a polished wood door and red cushioned seats with tall backs. Like before, there was his owl, nestled inside her cage and nibbling at her feathers. He moved to sit by Aria, who now had the window seat.

"Aria?" Frodo asked, concern growing on his face. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." Aria sighed heavily. "It's just we were let off, when I thought the authors would surely expel us over what we did. Don't you find that odd?"

"Um…" he didn't know how to answer.

"Aria, you worry too much," Sam told Frodo's authoress. "Besides, we ought to know what's going on this year. Something's bound to turn up."

"Maybe," Frodo said.

"We haven't pranked Lotho yet," Pippin declared.

"Or rampaged across Farmer Maggot's crops either," Merry told him. "I want to do some pranks this year. Especially to whoever is our new Introductory teacher."

"And why is our new textbook almost similar to the one we had last year." Pippin said. "I don't recall us having to go through the same textbooks, and make them new."

"What if they put new information into the textbooks?" Aria asked.

"Good point," Pippin said, nodding in agreement.

"Well," Merry slapped his hands together. "Pippin, let's go prank Lotho."

"Do you think Amy and Abigail are here?" Pippin asked his cousin. "Or did they get moved?"

"We'll have to wait and see then, won't we?" Merry said, leading Pippin out into the hallway.

Frodo jumped a little. The train was moving, heading on its way to Hogwarts. He looked over at Sam, who was trembling.

"Sam, are you okay?" Frodo asked him.

"I'm fine. I um… I'll go look for Anne," Sam said, heading out of the compartment.

Frodo grinned, turning his gaze to Aria, "Well, I've already got my authoress."

Aria smiled back. "Yeah, you do."

"So, what's it like being an author? Besides the obvious," Frodo asked her.

"Well, it's the job of the authors, in this world, to make sure your story is told exactly as it happened. Maybe not having all the little details, which are good, but the big details count." Aria said. "I've already put down our time at the Author's Campus."

"Right," he said. He paused for a brief moment to think. What else could he say? Now he knew! "I could be an author."

Aria chuckled. "That I can see coming. Well, you've already read 'The Lord of the Rings'. You know you'll be an author."

"Can you teach me how to be an author?" he asked her, curious.

"It's not easy coming up with a story, Frodo," she said. "It took me years just to find my niche at it."

Frodo listened to Aria's explanation with ease. It was nice having an author to assist oneself in the art of writing. Maybe he could be a fine author… maybe… there was the food trolley witch. He grabbed some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties, passing a few of each to Aria, who appreciated the thought he put in to buying them for them both. He just didn't see Lotho advance into the compartment.

"Oh look," Lotho sneered with joy. "If it isn't Frodo Baggins and his authoress Aria Snoodle. Mind if I sit down for a while. Oh wait. You two are preoccupied with fetching more ways to humiliate yourselves at Hogwarts."

"How dare you call me that!" Aria said, defensively. "You…" She readied her fist, aimed at Lotho. Frodo about stood up, but Lotho reacted a lot faster.

"Hey! I was only kidding," Lotho said in fright, darting out of the compartment before Frodo could break up the two's fight.

Aria grinned.

"That didn't take much," Frodo said, stunned.

"I guess he learned not to mess with me," Aria said, giving a small grin.

"Hm," Frodo grunted. He looked back at the open compartment door. Where were Merry, Pippin and Sam? Oh wait. There they were and there went DoctorWhovian18/Amy Collins and LOTCR/Abigail, chasing after them. ValueMyHeart/Anne stopped by for a split second.

"Hey Frodo, Aria, how are you?" Anne asked them.

"Good," Frodo and Aria said at the same time.

"Great, and you…" Anne stopped. Someone was shouting out her name. She told the two, "I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts." She ran off, chasing the crowd down the hallway.

"Bye," Aria said, waving to her.

A question formed in Frodo's mind, one he had to tell Aria, the moment they were alone, "Aria, after fifth year…"

"I'm still deciding if I want to stay at Hogwarts for another year or two," Aria said. She sighed. "It won't always be like this."

"You'll still be my authoress, won't you?" Frodo asked her.

"We'll see," Aria said, looking away again.

Sam, Merry and Pippin did return to their compartment. However, Frodo found it awkward that Aria was still a little depressed. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what she was depressed about, but it was as if he already knew. This was the last year authors would be staying at Hogwarts. Did that mean the same for the classes Frodo had with Aria? Would there still be an introductory class to take? So many questions and yet, he cared about her. He wanted to make sure she was all right. But as they changed into their Hogwarts uniforms, Frodo knew he had to say something to her.

"Aria, don't worry about it. That's a year away," Frodo said, doing his best to keep his voice even.

"Yeah. You're right," Aria said, looking out the compartment door.

"Yet, you're still depressed," he said, concerned.

She sighed. "Well, I don't know what to do right now. Shall we go now?" She admitted, calming down, "Look, I'm sorry. It's been a rough summer."

"For the both of us," he said, calmly.

"Come on, you two," Pippin said, waving them on. "This way."

Frodo stepped outside the train. As usual, he was told to leave his owl and his luggage alone. He did just that, but as he and his friends neared the carriages, he saw the skeletal winged horses, just as he had for the past three years. What were those creatures anyway?

"Thestrals," Aria said, getting Frodo's attention. "They're called thestrals."

"That's what they're called," Frodo said. He looked down at Aria. She was so close and yet she whispered in his ear what the creatures' names were.

"Wait until Harry and Luna mentions them. Okay?" Aria whispered again.

Frodo whispered back. "Okay. Since we're not keeping secrets."

"Come on," Aria said, climbing inside the carriage. Frodo followed, taking a seat next to her. She was so close to him. Briefly, he sniffed her hair. It was wind-blown but there was a flowery scent to it. He moved back the moment she looked at him oddly.

"Sorry," he said, apologizing.

"Yeah. I know," she said, calmly.

"So am I forgiven?" Frodo asked her, curtly.

Aria grinned sheepishly. "We'll see… no. Yes, you're forgiven."

He smiled back at her once more. And yet, his gaze fell on the Thestrals. No wonder he was still in awe. Ask Luna about them. Right, maybe he should do that – no, of course. He should just wait until either Harry or Luna spoke up. But when would that moment take place? He hardly knew. But then, what was the point of asking around and seeing… or maybe he would have to wait until Luna spoke to him about them. Great. Just what he needed. He needed to calm down for one thing. He was going to turn sixteen this month. He needed to keep it cool… calm… and he got out of the carriage the minute he and his classmates arrived at the gate.

"Welcome back," Aria said, the moment after Frodo helped her down.

"It is indeed," Frodo answered with a grin. Indeed, it was good to be back at Hogwarts for another school year.


	7. Two New Instructors

Entering the Great Hall immediately filled Frodo's heart and mind with memories. There were the familiar four house tables. It turned out that he, once again, sat at the Ravenclaw table. Only this time, he caught Folco Boffin's concerned gaze. Frodo wanted to speak with him, but Folco looked away a few times. It was obvious he didn't want to talk, but maybe they would when they entered the Ravenclaw tower.

Frodo turned his gaze to Aria. At least they could have a civilized conversation. "Aria."

"Hello Frodo," Aria said softly.

Frodo looked up. Everyone was gathered and there were the first years, following behind McGonagall to the staff tables, where a ragged old hat – the Sorting Hat rested on a stool. He listened intently as the new hobbits, authors, witches and wizards were sorted into the four houses. He shook his head at Lotho, who was clapping as each new Slytherin student, and also towards the other houses, was put into their appropriate house. Frodo was surprised. He didn't know any of the new students. It was a surprise, but then…

His thoughts were directed somewhere else. With a clap from Dumbledore, Frodo jumped a little at the sight of the food and pumpkin juice appearing on his gold plate and gold goblet. That was just something he was used to now, after the past four school years. But this wasn't the only exciting news.

"News travels fast, Frodo Baggins," said a ghostly feminine voice. Frodo looked up to see the Grey Lady, dressed in grey, talking to him. "I hope you're brave and strong in these times. We'll all need it." She glided away in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Aria asked, turning to Frodo.

"I don't know," Frodo said, just as confused.

"But then, maybe I do know what she meant," she said, understanding.

Frodo nearly spoke up, but then he understood. Some things they already knew about. And yet, he couldn't help but feel watched. His gaze met Folco, who moved a lock of curly brown hair out of his eyes as he ate his meal. Sooner or later, they would have to talk. Frodo knew they would.

Dinner moved into dessert, which much conversation continued. Only Frodo found himself alone. Aria hardly spoke two words, for she was involved in her food a lot. And Folco still wasn't talking to him or Aria. It was too quiet.

"Now," Dumbledore spoke up, the moment everyone was fed. "I have a few announcements to make. This will the first year in which our fifth-year authors and authoresses will be leaving Hogwarts. Their time has been well spent here and I wish them luck in their future endeavors. More instructions will be given at the end of the year. Second, welcome back our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank. Third, I'd like to welcome Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Courter, our new Introductory teacher for those hobbits, authors and authoresses."

There was a variation of claps and cheers throughout the hall. The last he recalled, Courter had been at the hearing. How did she get a position at Hogwarts? Then again, he wasn't surprised there were authors and authoresses teaching at Hogwarts as well.

"I'd like to say something," Courter said, standing up. "My choice to come to Hogwarts was not just for entertainment, or for helping our young hobbits learn as much as they can. To me, and to the authors at the Author's Campus, we must embrace that there is more to life than simply writing. If we are to let our fellow hobbits and authors learn all they know, then let us first ensure that nothing wrong happens to them.

"To add, and to put it bluntly, I will ensure that we stay good friends and to ensure that nothing bad ever happens, we will take things up a notch and be more vigilant in our efforts to stay at the top. That is all I have to say. Thank you, Headmaster," Courter sat down once again.

There were claps and cheers, but one thing didn't make sense to Frodo. He directed it at Aria, "She was at our hearing. What do you make of it?"

"Nothing good, Frodo," Aria said. "Something tells me she's not here for writing creative stories."

Frodo looked up at the staff table again. There was a witch wearing all pink, complete with a toad-like face. Was she Umbridge? She was and offered a not so much better speech than Courter. He nearly thought they were working together against the school. What were they doing there anyway? It didn't add up, especially when Frodo returned to the Ravenclaw tower with Aria. The tower was just as he remembered it, decked in blue and bronze tapestries and blue rugs, complete with bookcases and statues. It certainly felt like home to him, being there. There were his fellow Ravenclaws in the tower, sitting in the blue cushioned chairs and couches, only some had newspapers with his face on the front.

And there was Folco, sitting by himself, not looking up at him or even acknowledging his presence. Frodo had to try something, anything to get his attention.

"Folco, how are you?" Frodo asked, calmly. "I know I've had a rough summer." He got to the point. "Look, we usually talk. What's on your mind?"

Folco turned his gaze to Frodo. His eyes widened with fear and distress. Mostly distress. The next second, he was standing up, slamming his newspaper on the chair. "As if you would know."

"What is it?" Frodo asked him, doing his best to keep his voice even.

"There's a lot going on lately." Folco continued, bursting out. "I almost wasn't put on the train this morning. My parents think you're responsible for a lot of things. And with Sauron's return… well. Do you know how wrong that sounds? Have you gone mad? I trusted you. You're my best friend. One of my best friends. How could you do this? That information is outrageous."

"How can you say that? Don't your parents know that…"

"Know what?" Folco protested angrily. "The fact that you alone saw Sauron, or the fact that your authoress willingly hands to you the only thing that could keep our timeline from shifting? It's no wonder she gave you those books in the first place." He sat down again, bringing his newspaper out again. But he wasn't finished. "You're both in trouble. That Courter woman's going to straighten things up around here. No hobbit is going to hang around you, not after all that you did. Rough summer. I've had worse!" He sat back down at his chair, reading his newspaper once again.

Frodo fell silent. He couldn't help it, but then… oh, why bother?

"Frodo," Aria called, but it was too late. Frodo darted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He wanted to be alone. If only Aria hadn't followed him inside. "Frodo, honestly, Folco's just upset. Maybe he thinks he hasn't had an adventure yet or something. You can't keep tight-lipped. Someone's bound to find out…"

"Why?" Frodo faced her, confused and annoyed. "You did. You kept tight-lipped for the past four years." He added, tensely, "Only when Sauron does something and I ask do you hand me your copy of 'The Lord of the Rings'. Which reminds me…" he opened his trunk, pulling out the three books and passing them back to Aria. "Here. You always kept things quiet. I'm not blaming you, but… I didn't ask to have a rough year here either."

"Do you think Folco will talk to you again?" Aria asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Frodo said, calming down. "You'd better get some sleep."

"Okay," she said, heading towards the door. She looked back at him, telling him, calmly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aria," he said with a soft smile. Silently, he found his way back to his bed. It was still there. It hadn't changed much. Even the blue covers were the same and the wardrobe. He opened his trunk, changed into his night clothes and looked out the window. There would be hope, wouldn't there. It couldn't get any worse… and yet, he feared this year was about to take a turn in the wrong direction.


	8. Separation

Another slow update, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Frodo awoke in a dazed state. He took one look at the ceiling. It was so tall, and he… well, it was nearing dawn, wasn't it? The morning light was starting to pour in from the windows. He moved to a sitting position on the bed, expecting… his head snapped towards Folco. He was already out of the dormitory, all dressed and with his bag. Frodo shook his head. It seems he couldn't convince anyone, anyone except his friends, that he was telling the truth.

He made his bed, feeling the fabric of his blue covers for a moment. He was so tired, but… that's right! It was the first day of term. He walked over to his polished dark oak wardrobe, and opened it. Immediately, the fresh scent of pine filled his nostrils. The scent was coming off his new blue uniform, and already he felt more awake upon changing into them. Yes, he was ready to start the day now. Finding his bag and filling it with his books and school supplies, Frodo hurried downstairs. There was Aria, who was examining a mirror.

"Aria," Frodo said, approaching her.

"Frodo," Aria said, glancing up at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for the mess that happened last night, with Folco. My temper was uncalled for," Frodo said, apologizing calmly.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him fondly. "Folco hasn't forgiven you yet. But then, he's probably just jealous or something. Or maybe he doesn't have the full story yet."

"Maybe," he said. His gaze transfixed on the mirror. "What is that? In your hand?"

"One of my parting gifts from the authors," she said, saddened. "This'll be my last year at Hogwarts. After its over, I don't know what I'm going to do, where I'm going to be. The Head Authors said when this is over, the authors will be sent back to the year they left. I might forget everything. I might…"

"You don't know that," Frodo said, serious. He asked in turn, "What happens if you stay on another year or two?"

"Frodo, that would break the rules," Aria said, also serious. "I can't just abandon my post. To become a student at Hogwarts, away from the Author's Chamber or Campus… it's unthinkable. I'd be the only sixth year authoress in the castle. I wouldn't be let back in as an author. I'd be like… like everyone else."

"What's wrong with that?" Frodo asked her. "Come on. We can discuss this at breakfast."

"That's just it," Aria said. "We're going to be separated from here on out. It's the Head Authors' orders."

"They can't…" Frodo was cut off. There was Mildred Hubble with her brown hair and serious tempered personality, gesturing to Aria. He wanted to do something, anything, but he couldn't. Aria was gone past the door.

"I'm sorry, Frodo," Mildred told him. "It's the Author's rules: fifth year authors and authoresses begin the separation phase from the hobbits they are writing about. I didn't make these rules."

"But they came when Bilbo started school here, didn't they?" Frodo asked, testy.

"Yes, they did," Mildred said, saddened. "I have yet to see one hobbit attempt to change that rule. Maybe you will." Frodo watched her leave through the door. No. The door vanished. He couldn't get through, no matter how hard he tried banging at the door, for a good five minutes. He needed to think up a plan. But what could he do now? How could he change things?

"I am not losing my authoress," Frodo vowed, as he left the Ravenclaw Tower alone.

…

Breakfast turned out to be a lonely time. The Great Hall was of course spectacular, including the ceiling that showed the sky outside, but Frodo didn't feel like it. Aria was, by now, eating breakfast with the other authors and authoresses. Folco wasn't talking to him. As for his friends, well they were at the other tables. Then there was Luna Lovegood who, like him, was sitting by herself. Maybe he would start talking to her again, especially after the messes made between his friends and everything else happening in this world, the Wizardry World, and in the other worlds.

Well, he would at some point, given that Professor Flitwick, who could have been much taller than he or roughly the same in height, handed to him his schedule. He couldn't believe it. His first class was in the Author's Chamber with Professor Courter. How bad could it be, the class? He would find out. In a hurry, he finished eating his meal and headed straight for one of the doors in the entrance hall. Good, he was now in the Author's Chamber on the ground floor. He turned a corner and found one door opened.

The classroom was plain, except for the various purple silks garnishing the windows and lanterns. It wasn't Professor Trelawney's classroom. And yet, he found a seat in the front of the classroom, right next to Sam, and with Merry and Pippin behind him. Already he felt good and ready to use his hand magic.

Oh no, there was the toad-faced hobbitess Courter, entering the classroom. She certainly had a way of annoying people with her walk, didn't she?

"No magic today, class," Courter said in high spirits. "Pull out _Hobbits and Authors_. This will be the book you'll need for the rest of term."

Merry raised his hand.

"Yes. I am sure you've been told by now about your authors. This is the year in which a separation between hobbits and their authors takes place. We must ensure that, in order to keep our stories told, no author may visit their hobbit at any given time. Makes it easier for us to forget we have them," Courter explained. Pippin raised his hand. Courter answered, "Yes Mr. Took, this is your important year to study. It is O.W.L. year and when you graduate from Hogwarts, you will know all that you can. Yes, Mr. Brandybuck, I…"

"You didn't give us a chance to speak," Merry admitted.

"I'm sorry. Do go on," Courter said, smiling and giddy.

"What do you mean we're not using magic?" Merry asked, confused.

"That's why we're at Hogwarts, isn't it?" Pippin asked, raising his hand. He whispered to Merry, "My authoress warned me about this year, we would need to raise our hands in class."

"Yes, you do, Mr. Took," Courter said, explaining further, "The Ministry of Magic and the Author's Campus feel it is time for you to do things practically, in a risk-free environment. After all, it is our duty to keep our kids safe and out of danger, for there isn't any danger out there. There is nothing for any of you to worry. No authors, normal lives, just as it's always been. Isn't that what matters at school?"

"Normal?" Merry and Pippin asked, confused.

"Since when are we ever normal?" Pippin asked, adding on.

"Raise your hand, Mr. Took. Please!" Courter said, annoyed. "There is nothing for anyone to worry about. Isn't the whole point of being in school to protect you all, keep you from harm, keep you safe and sound."

"Safe?" Frodo asked, stunned and annoyed. "The last time I checked, the authors were helping us learn and grow. They may not have told us everything, but at least they have a good heart."

Courter laughed. "Do you really think that's how authors are? Who do you think puts you in danger in all those stories, tortures your lives, treats you unfairly so you can see how dangerous the world is? Authors show their brightest selves when they admit they can make their characters as realistic as possible. But authors do not interact with their characters that much. They learn from them, they grow with them, but as far as becoming attached goes, it's out of the question. It is unnatural and unhealthy for an authoress to fall in love with a hobbit. It was necessary to end Bilbo's relationship with his authoress before it got out of hand."

"What do you mean? You mean someone interfered in Bilbo's relationship with his authoress?" Frodo blurted out, unable to control his temper.

"Another outburst from you, Mr. Baggins, and you'll be in detention with me," Courter warned him.

"So you're saying Sauron's return doesn't mean anything," Frodo said, serious.

"That is an untrue statement. Sauron has not returned. There is nothing for you to worry about," Courter said, trying to keep her voice even.

"And separation between my authoress and me was unnecessary, too, right?" Frodo asked, using reverse psychology and hoping it would work. It failed at once.

"Come here, Mr. Baggins," Courter said, scribbling out a note. "Take this to Professor Flitwick." She handed the note to Frodo, and then turned to the class, "Turn to page five in your Hobbits and Authors book."

Frodo stormed out of the classroom, taking his bag with him. He didn't want to do this, but so far Professor Courter was behaving in such a way that was no excusable. He darted down the familiar corridor and up the stairs, right to Professor Flitwick's office. Was he in there? He hoped he wasn't disturbing him. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Flitwick's voice spoke through the wood. Frodo opened the door, finding stacks of papers on Flitwick's desk. He still couldn't get over his Charms' teacher's office being slightly tight around the walls. And yet, he handed him the note. "Well, why am I not surprised? Courter says you spoke up in class about Sauron, when she was teaching class."

"Professor," Frodo spoke up, "she practically said the authors are responsible for separating Bilbo from his authoress. What happened then?"

"Well, I must admit I don't know all the details. The authors had it in their heads that authors and authoresses should wed someone from their world, instead of us, who they called characters. They got so upset, from what I heard, that they took Bilbo away from his authoress and banned authors and authoresses from speaking to the hobbits for fifth year and onwards. But it wasn't just Bilbo and his authoress. Looking back, there were many hobbits who fell in love with their authors and authoresses. The ban occurred during Bilbo and his authoress' separation," Flitwick explained.

"Can't it be changed?" Frodo asked him. "Isn't there a way to…"

"You fancy Aria," Flitwick said, concerned. "Frodo, I know your heart's in the right place, but Courter is here to straighten things out, to get the hobbits to stop using magic and start to be sensible again. The authors do this with every generation. It seems they're starting out when things get worse again, Frodo."

"You mean me falling for my authoress," Frodo said, serious.

"Yes, exactly," Flitwick said, sighing, "I'm sorry, Frodo, but this matter is out of my hands. But I wish you well in sorting this mess out. Who knows? We may just break the ban for good this time."

"Thank you, Professor," Frodo said, heading outside the office. Only, as he walked down the lonely stone corridor, he found Folco glaring at him, before taking off. Great. This was just what he needed right now. He just hoped things wouldn't get worse down the road.


	9. Courter's Detention

"Let me go see him! Let me—" Aria's screams weren't heard. She was trapped in a side chamber with only a high small round window and a wooden door as her only means of getting out. Around the room were various dark oak bookcases, filled with numerous scrolls and hard cover books. Tables were also in the room, as well as a stone fireplace with flames licking the air from the smoking wood pile. The Hogwarts insignia was in the middle of the stone above the mantle, etched in with fine details, revealing a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake in each of the four pieces of the crest.

But all this detail was not what was on Aria's mind. She only needed seconds to look around, before turning to Mildred and the other Head Authors and Authoresses. "Why are you doing this?" Aria choked, unsure what to do and afraid. "I care about Frodo. I want to help him this time."

"I'm sorry, Aria," Bastila said. "But this must be done. To protect the authors and authoresses. To protect the hobbits, witches and wizards at Hogwarts. And I'm afraid, if we must keep Harry's timeline in check, then this must be done, for your safety and for Frodo's. We cannot risk another hobbit's lives on having a hobbit and an authoress fancying each other. I'm sorry, Aria, truly I am. These will be your quarters. There is a bed here as well. Food will be brought to you, so you won't starve."

"And yet, I'm denied helping Frodo out. The timeline's already affected due to us being here. Surely you knew that," Aria told her, flat out.

"We know." Elizabeth Swan said. "That's why you are staying in here. We'll monitor any action that goes on. But this must be done."

"You keep saying that, but why? Hasn't there already been enough damage done?" Aria spoke, venomously, "Why me and Frodo? What difference does it make? I shouldn't have told him the things I said to him in the first place. Let me see him!"

"She's delirious." Bastila told Mildred. "Go and assist Frodo. I'll watch over Aria until you return."

"Yes Master Shan. At once," Mildred said, taking her leave.

Bastila's gaze turned to Aria, her expression sullen. "I'm sorry, Aria. But I'm afraid it's for your own good." She turned to one of the guards, telling them as she walked out of the side chamber. "Lock the door."

"Yes Jedi," the guardsman said, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Wait. Wait!" Aria rushed towards the door, but it was too late. It was locked. There wasn't a window either. She was trapped. "Hey! HEY!" She banged and slammed her hand against the door several times, but to no avail, for the door was locked tight. Even the handle could not budge. She collapsed on the floor, her back leaned up against the wood. Now what was she to do? "I hope Frodo's all right."

It was a fading hope, one she hadn't expected to happen in the first place.

…

Frodo stepped over the threshold to Courter's office. It was evening. The first day of term was nearly spent. And yet, the moment he entered the office, he was swamped in a sea of purple. There was purple silk again, draped over the lanterns, the desks and tables. Even the walls were painted purple. It was very ominous, and nearly sent chills down his spine.

"Good evening, Frodo," Courter said, beaming at him. "Now, on with your detention, which I entrust will be very lively."

"Maybe," Frodo said, concerned. It was one thing to lose his authoress, but given the events of today, he hadn't had much luck convincing anyone – the teachers, the staff even – that Courter was someone they shouldn't trust. Something just felt wrong about her. Maybe the hearing had something to do with it. It was as if everyone turned a blind eye…

"Mr. Baggins," Courter said, snaking Frodo out of his thoughts. "Sit down, will you?"

Frodo did as he was told, finding a spot to sit next to his teacher's desk. Just what was the detention, he wondered…

"Would you like a drink?" Courter asked, heading over to her potion cabinet.

"Maybe. But… I thought the detention would be fast," Frodo said, unsure what else to say. There was a strong scent of lavender whiffing up his nostrils. He could hardly think straight. "Like, I thought I was in trouble. Supposed to do… something…"

"Yes. All in good time. Here." Courter said, handing to Frodo a teacup with purple liquid inside. "Drink. You'll feel better."

Frodo smelt the tea. It too had lavender, almost between lemony and blackberry smells. It sure looked all right. Maybe he should try some… just to… his head felt better… much better… as if everything would turn out all right… what was he doing again?

…

Professor Minerva McGonagall was out of her wits. Hobbits in a drugged state of being, half the authors and authoress students gone missing, not to mention all the horrid methods the Head Authors and Authoresses were using to keep the stories in line. It was positively outrageous. And the Ministry of Magic was assisting these Head and High Authors and Authoresses with their medieval methods, as McGonagall put it. It was out of the question outrageous.

Her green robes glided with her every step as she made her way to the Headmaster's office. Surely Albus Dumbledore would know what to do with this sticky situation. And it was nearing Frodo Baggins' birthday. Surely, she figured, he would not want to spend his sixteenth birthday not knowing who he was or what was happening. And yet, even entering Albus' office felt like a different place. It was so quaint… but no, she must resume her task at hand.

"Albus," McGonagall said with great care, as she trod up the steps to the Headmaster's desk. "We have an urgent matter and Filius has been caught in this situation as well."

"What is it, Minerva?" Albus spoke up, clasping his fingers together.

"It's the Halflings we have here at Hogwarts. I fear we have a situation on our hands. The Head Authors and Authoresses have been a hindrance as of late," Minerva said, beside herself.

"Go on. This I must know," Albus said, curious.

"Then you agree with me that there is something going on." Minerva asked, hoping for an answer.

"Yes," he said, nodding his approval.

"Well, the authors go on about 'protecting the timeline', but their presence here has already changed it in more than one way," she said.

"Yes, except they have kept their word up until now about staying out of our original timeline." He pressed further. "Minerva, what is it that they are doing?"

"Drugging hobbits, like what they did to poor Bilbo Baggins fifty years ago, stowing away the hobbits' authors and authoresses, if they go too far over the line that suits the authors' needs, no one has any idea where the fifth-year hobbits have gone missing – Potter's concerned that Baggins hasn't turned up in a few weeks… Albus, something needs to be done, and fast," McGonagall said, worried.

"And so it shall," Albus said, standing up and heading towards the door. "The authors know what they're doing at times, but this has gone too far. They're not allowed to abduct students, whether they be authors, authoresses and hobbits. Let's straighten them out, Minerva." He turned the corner, finding a latch. It worked, opening up a dark stone passageway. He pulled out his wand at the same time as McGonagall and lit it with the _lumos_ spell. He glided down the passageway. For a moment, there wasn't any sounds. At last, he found the door, leading to the Author's Chamber… only this time, it was still and orderly. He advanced towards Mildred Hubble, hoping to reason with her.

"Dumbledore," Mildred was surprised. "What brings you here? You see, everything's in order. We can take it from here."

"This meddling must stop. It is not in our agreed rulebook for the Head Authors and Authoresses to abduct students or drug them. Professor Dippet prevented this once before, fifty years ago. You cannot…"

Mildred nodded. "Yes, and as far as I can remember, we sorted out Bilbo Baggins in our own manner. I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in this wing, or any part of the Author's Chamber. Constable Green's orders and the Ministry's."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "But as I recall, I am the Headmaster. And you've already meddled with the timeline, the moment you entered this castle. Now free the hobbits and their authors, or I will take full action on this matter. You have the right to be here, but not to abduct students from their classes and their schoolwork, or even from each other. Is that clear?"

"For now it is," Mildred said, grinning softly. She turned to the Head Authors and Authoresses. "Release the hobbits and their authors. We'll deal with this matter soon." She turned away. "Nothing will stand in our way." She grinned. "And you wonder why this call this a tough year, on so many levels."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, telling her, "Find Frodo and Aria. Then send word to Bilbo Baggins and his authoress. It's time we had a discussion over this matter."

"Yes Albus," Minerva said, wandering down the corridors. With one wave of her wand, she sent the Four Points spell in the air. It directed her to a locked side chamber. And there was Professor Courter, overlooking the door.

"You're not welcome here, Minerva," Courter said, blocking the door.

"I am under direct orders from the Headmaster. This is where Aria Breuer is being kept," Minerva said, serious.

"Yes, and under very specific instructions from the Ministry of Magic and the Author's Campus, I am hereby exempted from…"

"Sil, it is the Headmaster's orders. Now open that door or we will take immediate action from Albus Dumbledore. Now, open this door," Minerva said, serious.

"Well, all right then," Courter said, moving towards the door and muttering to herself. The door flew open. She insisted, facing Minerva, "I'm sorry. But I cannot let you go in. Miss Breuer has gone positively mad. She won't stop writing these ridiculous fanfiction tales of woe and despair."

"Breuer," Minerva called in the side chamber. "Breuer." She found Aria, scrawling on a piece of parchment. It was as if she wasn't paying attention. McGonagall placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was enough to startle Aria and make her look up at McGonagall. "What have they done to you? Come on. We're getting you out of here. You're leaving this chamber. Come on."

"Really?" Aria asked, her voice soft and hardly been used in a few weeks.

"Yes. Come on," McGonagall said, leading Frodo's authoress out of the chamber.

Aria blinked several times. She wasn't used to the bright light. It stung her eyes. So many weeks inside that side chamber. She flinched upon seeing the many stares of the people surrounding the Author's Chamber. What had she done to deserve this freedom? And there… there was Frodo, fair faced, bright blue eyes, curly brown hair and a blue uniform. She remembered the authors telling her he had been drugged. She was close to him now. Already she could feel her heart beat frantically inside her heart. She hadn't seen him for so long, and yet she had written so many fanfiction stories where he was the lead protagonist in nearly all of them. But meeting him again… it was like a dream.

"Frodo…" she coughed. "Frodo… do you remember me? Frodo?" She was doing her best to be loud, but did he recognize her at all? "Frodo. Frodo, it's me. It's Aria. Frodo." She coughed again. She hoped he would remember her…

"Aria?" Frodo asked in turn. He remembered her now. He advanced towards her. It was her. He embraced her fondly. The effort was worth it, but Aria looked so pale, like she hadn't seen sunlight for weeks on end. His memories were coming back. The drugs must have been wearing off. "The tea and that lavender smell. I thought I'd forgotten you."

"Frodo," Aria laughed, joyously. Frodo wouldn't let his authoress go now.

"Let's go, Frodo, Aria. We have much to discuss," Dumbledore said, leading the way. Frodo led Aria out of the Author's Chamber. It was good to be back and himself again. Yes, it was.


	10. Sixteen to Remember

Thanks goes to Raider-K and quarterhorseranch for helping me proofread this chapter, and the chapter before the previous one. Also, ValueMyHeart, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR, with their permission, make their appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Dumbledore's office was certainly the place for chit-chat. Frodo wasn't the only one who enjoyed the welcoming air. Already, he found the Author's Chamber and Campus not very friendly places to be right at this moment. Given the look on Aria's face, and her trembling hands holding the honey tea, he guessed she agreed with him… or maybe it was better that he ask her first.

"You're not going back there, are you?" Frodo asked her, concerned, "Not after what we just went through."

"Should I?" Aria asked, trembling. She regained much of her voice, thanks to the tea. "They put me in isolation. There was hardly anyone to talk to." She shook her head. "I think I'd rather avoid the chambers and stick with around Hogwarts, if that's all right."

"It is," Frodo said, gently rubbing her arm. "It works with me."

"Baggins," McGonagall said, handing to him a wrapped gift. "This came for you today. More like a birthday gift for your special day."

"What day is it, professor?" Frodo asked, confused.

"September twenty-second," McGonagall said, cheerful.

"September twenty-second…" Frodo's voice drifted off. He'd been in that unusual coma for two weeks. What had happened while he was asleep? Or was asleep? He didn't know. He just knew one thing was certain… "I'm turning – I mean, I am sixteen today."

"What do you plan to do today?" Aria asked him, curious.

Frodo gazed into her eyes. He knew what he wanted today as a gift. He couldn't stop staring at her, but he retracted his gaze for a moment to the floor. What should he do today?

"It's okay," she said, softly.

Frodo faced her again. He only needed this moment and… he leaned in and gently kissed Aria's lips. He felt it in his heart. There was a spark there, a spark he felt growing inside his chest like a firework. He released, nearly apologetic, but grinning at her.

"Was that your first kiss?" Frodo asked her, grinning.

Aria nodded. "It is, actually. Although, I thought this might happen when I'm sixteen. And my birthday's coming up soon and…"

Frodo shook his head. His face glowed with a warm smile. "I don't care." He leaned in and kissed her again. This felt better than any gift he could have had. He released her again, asking the one question that was on his mind. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Aria thought for a moment. "A hobbit and an authoress as boyfriend and girlfriend? Is that even possible?"

"It would be a good idea. I mean, we are best friends," Frodo said, smiling at her, even as Aria rested her head against his shoulder. "Why not? Would it anger the Head Authors and Authoresses if we do this?"

"I'd be breaking the ban, and…" Aria sat up, nervous. "I mean, what if they come after us again. How would we be in a relationship if… well, I suppose there isn't anything they can do now, can they?"

"That ban will be lifted, even as we speak," Dumbledore said, approaching the couple. "I've just informed Bilbo to come here. His authoress will be here today as well. We can get this mess straightened out." He walked away, leaving Frodo and Aria stunned.

"Let's do it," Aria said, grinning.

"You will…" Frodo pretended to think on it, "…be my girlfriend, after announcing the ban was lifted. Will be lifted." He grinned even more when Aria gently kissed his neck and cheek. He kissed her on lips again once more, before wrapping an arm around his new girlfriend. The couch was a comfortable spot to sit down.

He would remember this day as the best sixteenth birthday he ever had. Just as well when he opened his birthday present, which turned out to be an elegant clock wrapped in a gold frame. He smiled at the thought. Indeed, time meant everything these days. He wondered how much time he had, ever since he read his own trilogy… that, in of itself, was a good question.

…

The office was more silent now, and yet a little more crowded. Merry and Pippin just arrived with Amy and Abigail, as did Sam with Anne. It was urgent they come. But they weren't alone. Out from a portal, and to Frodo's great surprise, Bilbo had arrived at last. He brushed himself off, before presenting himself to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, what is this about?" Bilbo asked, approaching the Headmaster.

"Yes. On that matter," Dumbledore said, starting up the explanation. "The ban which prevented hobbits and authors from heavy interactions, falling in love, and being friends even after they graduate, I am currently working on lifting the ban, with a help from a few authors and authoresses. In the meantime, there's someone I would like you to meet, to reintroduce you to."

"Who?" Bilbo asked, quite curious.

Frodo blinked twice. Out from a portal was a hobbitess with graying hair and wearing a blue-grey dress. He sort of knew who she was. As if on instinct. No. It couldn't be. "Marietta?"

"Hullo Frodo," Marietta said, with a fair laugh. "I see you've done the exact same thing Bilbo did all those years ago with me."

"What did he do?" Bilbo asked, confused.

Marietta faced him. "Fallen in love with his authoress. Don't you remember me, Bilbo?"

"The authors told us we weren't allowed to be together." Bilbo said, curtly. "It was against their rules. We were the ones who caused that ban in the first place, and—" He was cut off. Marietta planted a kiss on his lips. There was that spark he'd forgotten. But how… she released him, leaving him caught in a stupor.

"Now you remember me," Marietta said, softly. "We could have been great together. We could have done so much."

"But the ban…"

"Will be lifted this week, Bilbo," Dumbledore said, nodding his approval. "The authors were meddlesome in the time of Dippet that they got away with it and set the ban. I will not do the same. Not this time or ever."

"Marietta," Bilbo gazed into her eyes now, "aren't you afraid your husband will… is he?"

Marietta looked down at their feet. She admitted, her voice saddened, "I've been living as a hermit. I nearly married a fairy until he was locked away. I was told I possessed the gift of becoming a sprite. I took my chance and fled. No husband. No children. I've just been waiting for the day when someone would stand up to these authors and authoresses, set things right. It seems we had to wait until another hobbit and authoress became a couple, before we could reunite."

"Awww!" Abigail and Amy said with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"Kiss her, Bilbo!" Anne announced, eager to see what happened next.

"Well…" Bilbo leaned in and kissed Marietta on the lips. Their lips were soft, but firm with the years that had passed between them. Yet there was a spark, deep inside Bilbo's heart that wouldn't abate. An old flame rekindled, brewing inside his chest that he couldn't very well ignore. He felt this moment, even after they released. It was a moment neither could forget, even as they held each other in a sweet, tight embrace…

Frodo watched the scene from where he stood. His uncle was happy, as was Marietta. He hadn't just been seeing her. He knew she was protecting his family and Bilbo. Now it made sense, even as his arm was still wrapped around Aria's shoulders in an affectionate manner.

"Do you think Folco will forgive you?" Aria asked him.

"I hope so." Frodo looked into her worried green eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. Folco will apologize in his own time."

"How do you know?" Aria asked in turn, concerned and curious.

"I think we both know the answer to that question," Frodo said, sighing softly.

"Your foresight," she said, admitting the truth.

Frodo nodded, agreeing with her on the spot. "My foresight is not that strong. Not yet anyway. Maybe in time it will…" He watched. Dumbledore walked out of his office, as did everyone else. He couldn't believe it. He and Aria were alone. "Everybody just left us."

"Were you expecting that?" she asked, confused and curious.

He grinned. "Well, it's not like we're going anywhere."

"Frodo!" Bilbo cried, startling Frodo within the second of his arrival. Bilbo's head poked out from the ajar door. "What are you doing? Dumbledore is expecting you. He'll give you further instructions downstairs. You weren't doing anything, either of you?"

"No," Aria choked out, setting her cup on the desk. Frodo snorted, doing his best to maintain his laughter, but to no avail, for Aria caught him. "Come on."

"I don't know if I'll get used to my authoress as my girlfriend," Frodo said, wrapping an arm around her once more and kissing the top of her head. His grin wiped away the moment he met Bilbo's gaze.

"She's your girlfriend now?" Bilbo asked him, grinning.

"Well, you have your girlfriend back. Don't you?" Frodo added in turn.

"Yes, I do," Bilbo answered, leading the way. Frodo followed his uncle down the spiral staircase, but not before waiting for Aria to catch up to him. He lingered for a moment, moving a lock of brown hair off of Aria's eyes, before continuing forward. Their journey ended when they came out into the open hallway with open arched windows. He hadn't forgotten how almost airy this hallway was, and how it still was this airy.

There was Folco. Frodo rushed up to him, hoping to get his attention… only to have Folco jerk away from him. Given his friend's hotly expression, Frodo guessed this wasn't about to turn into a good meeting.

"Get off me!" Folco cried, angrily. "Listen Frodo, if this is about Sauron, find some substantial proof first!" He calmed down a moment later. "I'm sorry, Frodo. Truly, I am on your side and I wish I was on your side. But this is… this… just don't follow me! Okay?!" Frodo moved his hand away from Folco's sleeve. "Thank you. Good day, Frodo." Folco stormed off, leaving Frodo alone with his thoughts. He jumped a little when two thin arms clasped his stomach. The effort caused him to spin around, meeting Aria's gaze. He didn't say anything, other than react by massaging her wrist and arms a little.

He couldn't believe it. There wasn't anything he could do to help Folco, and it hurt. All he could do was hope that his friend would come to his senses, or else – Frodo realized – he would have to find another way to convince Folco and everyone else at Hogwarts that Sauron was back. How was he to do that? He was already formulating a plan in his mind, but was it the best plan he ever concocted? He just didn't know. He only hoped that more people would believe him, even if it was just the Firebird's Call and his friends. That was enough for now, right?


	11. Forming Dumbledore's Army

A long time, but it took me a while just to figure out what was going on in this chapter. So far, I think it's turned out well. Still, this particular story is going through a slow phase of updates. So please, be patient with me with this story. There may be quicker days and slow days. We'll see what happens.

* * *

The Introductory classes were cancelled. All the hobbits were told to report to their common rooms later that afternoon. Frodo looked around, wondering what became of his authoress. Had she been expelled? Were the Head Authors and Authoresses keeping her in the Author's Chambers? He advanced towards Aria the moment she returned to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"So, what happened?" Frodo asked her, curious to know the details.

"I've been given the freedom to roam about the castle to my leisure," Aria explained. "Dumbledore's orders. The Head Authors and Authoresses were furious when they learned the news, but they let me go. I no longer have to be in the Author's Chambers. I get to do whatever I want, only Dumbledore said I could go with you to your classes. Give me something to do during the school days, until I'm allowed to go back to class." She asked, alarmed, "What am I to do with my time? I'm not used to this. I'm…" She looked down at her hand. There were blue sparks radiating off them.

"I think Dumbledore knows what he's doing," Frodo said with ease. He checked his hand, too. His fingers also sparked with colors. He grinned. "I guess my hand magic's returned."

"I guess I get to do more than just visiting classes then," Aria said, calmly.

"It seems Dumbledore knows what he's doing," Frodo added, wondering if it was true.

"Ahem!" Flitwick arrived with a scroll. He read aloud for all the hobbits to hear. "At this time, no one is permitted inside the Author's Chambers. All authors and authoresses are free to do as they wish around Hogwarts. Just refrain from using magic or pranks in-between classes and corridors. Hobbits will still attend their classes outside the Author's Chambers. That is all. Good day." Moaning came from the hobbits, until Flitwick silenced them. "Your O.W.L.s are still important. Just because the authors are free to do what they wish doesn't mean that you shouldn't be studying, hobbits. Now, I will see all of you at dinner. Good afternoon." He wandered out of the tower, leaving Frodo alone with Aria.

"Like I said, Dumbledore's allowed me to visit your classes," Aria repeated in Frodo's ear.

"I know. You just said that," Frodo said, curtly. He changed the subject fast. "Well, do you want to wander through the grounds for a time, before dinner?"

"I'd like that," Aria said, taking his arm.

"Let's go," he said, leading her out of the common room and down the spiral staircase. It took them minutes to reach the grounds, but even then Frodo had the vague sense that something was watching them… maybe it was nothing, but it certainly felt like Sauron's presence was lingering on him.

"Frodo?" Aria piped up, concerned.

"Huh?" Frodo asked, turning her way.

"You look troubled," she said, doing her best to explain, "like something's wrong. What is it?"

"I keep wondering if Sauron will show up." He said, making an estimated guess. "I know it's not much to go on. Well, anyway…" He gently kissed her hand, which he clasped in his own and didn't let go. "Do you think you'll be all right?"

"I don't know. If I am to learn how to use magic… well," Aria started, "I thought authors weren't allowed to have magic, or else didn't possess any to my knowledge." She looked up a him now, speaking frank, "How is this possible? I haven't been outside the Author's Chambers for such a long time, with the exception of the occasional adventure or two."

"I'm not sure, but," Frodo led her over to the Black Lake's white sandy beach, "it won't be so bad."

"Maybe," she said, uncertainty in her eyes.

He faced her with kind eyes. After a pause, he said, in an effort to reassure her, "Aria, I'm not sure what will happen. But if Malfoy or Lotho do something…" he sighed behind his teeth. "I will protect you. I'm not letting them bully you again… or me." He added, "It's going to be all right."

"Thanks," she said, relieved. She added, smiling, "Although, seeing the look on Lotho's face when I punched him back in our third year, that was impressive."

Frodo paused, thinking it over. He grinned with satisfaction a few seconds later. "He deserved that."

Aria grinned uncontrollably, chuckling at the same time. "Well, maybe we should go back inside." Frodo grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Why don't we stay out here for a while?" Frodo suggested. "Are you sure you want to go back inside now? It's your choice. It's okay."

"No," Aria shook her head, sighing gently. "If that's all right with you."

"Mhm hmm," Frodo said, nodding his approval. He was stunned as Aria rested her head against his shoulder. He hadn't expected this, but it was nice. He rested his head against hers, breathing in the scent of flowers from her hair, as well as the soft breeze coming from the lake. It was a tranquil moment for the two, one he wouldn't soon forget.

o-o-o

To be honest, Frodo was excited to go on the first trip to Hogsmeade. He hadn't returned to the Author's Chambers, since the Introductory classes were cancelled. He wanted to go back to finish his other classes, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, not for him or for Frodo's kin. It was becoming a problem. How were they supposed to complete their O.W.L.s this year if they didn't… oh, but he received a note from Hermione via owl.

 _Come to Hog's Head at Hogsmeade village during our first trip to Hogsmeade. Bring Sam, Merry and Pippin if you wish. If Aria's allowed to come, bring her, too._

 _Hermione_

And the note didn't come by owl, which was rather odd. He looked up the moment Aria sat down next to him at breakfast.

"So, we're going to Hogsmeade this year," Aria asked, curious.

"Yeah, and…" he showed her his bag, which had the book _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ inside. He closed the bag fast, before anyone could see. "Thank you for letting me finally read them."

"Now I don't have to keep quiet about them… until you've read all the books," Aria admitted.

"Ah. Still can't tell me what's about to happen," Frodo asked, smiling.

"Author's rules," she said without much complaint.

Frodo grinned, weakly. "You still following those rules. Dumbledore's planning on disbanding the Author's Chamber… at least, that's what I heard."

"I know," she said, shaking her head. She gorged on some porridge as she spoke further, "I don't know if it'll be soon or not. I can't help but feel a little prepared."

"You do that," he said, looking up from his food. "Meantime, I'm going to Hogsmeade. If you're coming…"

"I'm not going to miss this trip," she said, serious.

"I'm sure you're not," he said with a grin.

Frodo managed to eat his breakfast, while checking on Aria and telling her to focus on eating her food instead of gabbing, which he didn't mind… okay, he minded a little. Still… oh, he just kept eating his food until there wasn't anything on the plate, or rather until he was full. That was about right.

After breakfast, he followed the other students down to the road leading to Hogsmeade. He looked around, even as he held Aria's hand. Where were Sam, Merry and Pippin? Oh, he found them now. Sam was chatting with Rosie and waving to him. Merry and Pippin ran to and fro with new fireworks. The fireworks were small and sparked in their hands, but they didn't cause a lot of damage. Frodo shook his head, but grinned like a child. Ah, Merry and Pippin. They were still competing to be the best at what they did, especially around Fred and George.

"Well, at least they're having fun," Aria said, resting her head against his arm.

"Yes they are," Frodo said, his heart racing as he looked down at his girlfriend. He grinned affectionately, resting his head against hers in an effort to shock her, which worked as she moved her head off of his arm, and… maybe enlighten her. He laughed to himself. No, he was just getting her attention, although he didn't mind enlightening her.

"Are you all right?" Aria asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Frodo said, his mind back to reality. "Thank you for asking." He pointed the way. "Let's go."

Their journey led them a little on the outskirts of the village, straight to a dingy tavern. Already, students were gathering inside the tavern. Frodo followed them indoors, holding Aria's hand until they came inside the building. There was Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had two seats set for them. Frodo joined the trio, surprised to see Aria sitting so close to him. He paid attention a little more as Hermione spoke, but held Aria's hand to give her some comfort.

Hermione started off the meeting well, until a blonde Hufflepuff boy named Zacharias Smith spoke up. "Where's the proof? Dumbledore believes them."

"I fought him! I fought Voldemort!" Harry stammered.

"I wasn't lying," Frodo told Zacharias. "I saw and fought Sauron alone."

"And you two fought that Basilisk," Neville announced.

"And produced a corporal Patronus," said one girl.

"Yeah," Harry said in agreement.

"I fought Sauron in my second year. But the Basilisk fang did come in handy," Frodo corrected them.

"It's still amazing," Neville said, pleased with his effort. "And you, Harry and Aria saved that Sorcerous Stone in our first year."

"Sorcerer's," Hermione corrected. "Well, if we're all in agreement, let's sign with this parchment. And Frodo will help teach us defensive spells, too."

"I'm good with hand magic," Frodo admitted, "if anyone wants to learn how to use it."

"We do," Merry and Pippin blurted out.

"I wouldn't mind learning some hand magic," Rosie said, alert.

"So would I," Sam said in full agreement.

"We can have two sheets. One for defensive spells using wand magic and another for hand magic," Hermione said, writing on two separate sheets of parchment.

To Frodo's surprise, only his hobbit friends were interested in learning hand magic. But that wasn't the only thing he wanted made clear, even before Aria said anything, "I want you to practice hand magic. We can practice on our own time, too."

"I'm not very good at it," Aria said, admitting freely.

"You'll be fine," Frodo said to her, doing his best to encourage her.

"Then I'll sign up," Aria said, signing the hand magic sheet last. Although, Frodo found her looking at the sheet with the regular Dumbledore's Army group.

"What?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"This is important and… I was kind of excited to…"

"We'll be in the same room, Aria," Hermione said, concerned.

"I know." Aria sighed. "Yeah, I know." She set the pencil down. "It just doesn't seem right not having the same lessons."

"We'll figure it out," Ron said.

Aria looked around. Besides herself and Frodo, they were the only ones left in the tavern next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She turned to Frodo, shrugging, "Oh well. At least I get to learn from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frodo asked, confused. He understood. "We can't have everything… but I'm sure you want to train with Harry."

Aria grabbed his hand. "No. I mean, when following Harry's timeline…"

"Well, we're not a part of Harry's timeline," Frodo said to her.

"That's understandable," Aria said, curtly. She drank down her butterbeer in large gulps. "So, where do you want to go?"

Frodo smirked. "How about Madam Puddifoot's?"

"We just had butterbeer," Aria said, dowsing some more butterbeer.

"Oh come on," Frodo said, taking her hand. He watched as Aria set her mug down at the bar table, before they continued on their journey back through Hogsmeade village. The first thing Frodo smelled, upon entering the tea shop was the strong scent of perfume. It was very pink in the room. He nearly thought of Umbridge, only to have that thought pass the second he and Aria chose a spot to sit down at. It was a corner table, but right next to the window. And yet, as he and Aria gave their orders, and the waitress left them alone, Frodo spoke to his girlfriend. "So… so, what do you think?"

"Well, I know later on, Harry and Cho will be here…" Aria recovered slightly, "…not that we need to worry about them now."

"Well, if they're going to be here, then we can come here and see them," Frodo said, not sure where this was heading.

"You're not going to try anything, are you?" she asked, concerned.

"Try what?" Frodo said with a slight grin. He looked up the second they were given their tea. "Thank you," he told the waitress. He turned his gaze to Aria, admitting softly, "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," Aria said, softly. "I don't know what'll happen this year. Whether authors will stay on another year. I'm glad Dumbledore let us stay…" Frodo leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and tender, nearly making him kiss her again the moment they released.

"I like you, Aria," Frodo said, clasping a hand over hers. "You needn't worry about the end of term. That's not for a while."

"I know. What if I don't have a choice. What if we get separated?" Aria asked, nervous.

Frodo held onto both her hands now. "Aria!" He huffed. "Look, if we do end up separated, we'll write to each other." He wasn't sure how this would hold up. "Um… look, can't we talk about something else?"

"I'm trying to talk to you, Frodo," Aria burst, annoyed. "The least you could do is show some courtesy."

"Courtesy?" Frodo asked, beside himself. What was going on in his head? "Listen Aria, don't take this the wrong way…" It was too late. Aria stormed out of the tea shop before he had the chance to speak with her further. Frodo sighed. What had he done? He turned his gaze towards the flower. At least flowers didn't lie or repeat things over and over again. He had to admit he didn't understand girls… but he couldn't let Aria be in this position. In haste, he got up and ran out of the tea shop. "Aria!" He had her attention. "Aria, I'm sorry. I know you want to talk. Let's talk."

Aria nodded. "Okay." It would be a long conversation, one that ended on a good note. Neither Frodo nor Aria knew what would happen at the end of term. So maybe it was better that Frodo listened while his girlfriend spoke about her feelings. To be honest, it worked. She looked much more relieved. He was glad, not just that Aria was well, but also that they could talk freely and get onto another subject.

"I'm sorry we didn't spend as much time at Hogsmeade as you would prefer," Frodo said, following his girlfriend back on the road to Hogwarts.

"It's fine," Aria shrugged. "At least I got out what I need to get out."

"No matter what happens, we'll stay friends. Won't we?" Frodo asked her, curious.

"Yes," Aria nodded, joyfully. "Yes, we will."

"Good," Frodo said, taking her hand in his. It already was a good day. That much he knew, even as the castle loomed closer on the horizon. What else could happen today? Even he didn't know. He just hoped today would be a good day, as it already was this morning.


	12. The Room of Requirement

Another slow update, but hopefully I'll pick up the story at this point and keep it moving more. We'll see what happens. :)

* * *

The weekend went by fast. Frodo found himself, when he wasn't studying, playing chess with Aria in the Ravenclaw common room. It was growing late at night and already they had a semi-quiet game. And yet, Frodo had to ask Aria something.

"Are you well now?" Frodo asked her, curious.

"Yes," Aria said, adding further, "I mean, it's still a ways away until the end of term. I don't need to worry about it too much."

"Well…" Frodo turned around. True, he and Aria had the common room to themselves, but it was Everhart's face in the flames. "Everhart. Look, I…"

"When were you going to say that Harry, Ron and Hermione started a group?" Everhart asked them.

"You knew?" Aria asked, concerned.

"Mundungus Fletcher informed the Order and the Firebird what's going on," Everhart said, addressing the two. "Just be careful. Choose your meeting places more carefully. Anyway, I'd better go. Good luck." His face vanished in the flames. Frodo stared at the dying fire with unease. Surely Harry, Ron and Hermione knew this already, but given the Educational Decree put up, Frodo had no doubt that Umbridge knew as well.

"I'm sorry, Frodo," Aria told her boyfriend, kindly.

Frodo gazed into her green eyes. "For what?" He understood. "I'll get to training you, Sam, Merry and Pippin soon. I just… need a plan."

Aria kissed him on the cheek. "Then let's hope it's good."

"Right," Frodo said, as Aria departed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He sighed, lucky to have a steady relationship with his girlfriend. Then again, he really needed to find out what room Harry, Ron and Hermione would use for their lessons.

…

Frodo wandered the corridors during the afternoon hours of the weekdays. He didn't have anything better to do, and yet, he half-expected someone to come and talk to him. His wish was granted the moment Harry, Ron and Hermione approached him.

"Frodo!" Hermione said, ecstatic. "We found a room to practice."

"Dobby found the room," Harry corrected her.

"Wait 'til you see it," Ron said, grinning nonsensical.

"Right." Frodo said, looking away from Ron to Harry and Hermione. "That's good news. I should perhaps tell Aria about it."

"She went on ahead. She's still searching the seventh-floor corridor for something," Hermione told him.

"Maybe she's looking for the room, too," Ron admitted.

"Without me," Frodo said, a little testy. He wasn't surprised Aria going off on her own. He would have done the same, but then… oh, why not search for her.

"We'll meet you up on the seventh floor. Yeah?" Ron asked him.

"Yes, you will," Frodo said, facing the trio for a second. He darted up the stairs and hallways without question, let alone speaking to anyone. He had to reach the seventh-floor corridor before Aria found the room, wherever it was. He was surprised she didn't tell him first-off. He slowed down, his heart racing inside his chest. There was Aria, still searching for something. "Aria, what are you doing? You couldn't wait to find the room, before telling me."

"I didn't know where you were," Aria said, admitting freely.

"Frodo, Aria, it's this way!" Hermione said, waving them on.

"Come on," Frodo said, grabbing her sleeve.

"Frodo," Aria cried, stopping him in his tracks. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Next time, tell me before you go off on your own," Frodo said, extending his hand. "Why not start now?"

Aria took his hand. "Well, I would have told you where it was. I was just doing some exploring."

Frodo sighed. Maybe she had a point. "I'll take your word for it."

"So you're not mad," Aria asked him, curious and confused.

"Why would I be mad?" Frodo asked her in turn. He glanced over at her, grinning her way. "Come on. Let's find the room." It didn't take him and Aria long to find the trio, who stood in front of a wall.

"It's here!" Hermione said, explaining to Frodo. "Only you've got to really need it and the doors will appear."

"I need to prove to people that I'm right about Sauron," Frodo said, "that we need to fight him."

"I need to prove that I'm not just an authoress to be pushed around," Aria said, bold and fierce.

"And there we go!" Ron said, as the doors appeared before them from the wall. Frodo watched in awe. Just another magical room with hidden qualities. He shook his head.

"This could be fun," Frodo said, following the others inside. To his amazement, he was inside a large room, complete with a small side chamber fit enough for five people to work in. It was the books that interested him. There was so much on hand magic and its uses. Already, Frodo felt his insides swelling with giddying delight that it was almost impossible to stop. He jumped upon hearing Aria's voice.

"Do you like it? It's the Room of Requirement," Aria said, leaning against the wall.

"Like it? It's perfect," Frodo said, looking around in amusement. "It's exactly what we need to get started."

"So Frodo, what are you going to teach us today?" Sam asked, a second after he was dragged into the room by Merry and Pippin.

"I think…" Frodo was cut off. He heard Harry perform one of the spells. He got an idea. " _Expelliarmus_ , but through use of hand magic. Um…" he slammed a stick on a stool, which transfigured into a living statue of a dwarf. "I'll give you an example, and then I want you to try. _Expelliarmus!_ " The second he did that, the stick moved away from the dwarf statue's hand. Frodo was pleased. He waited until the dwarf statue had the stick again, before stepping aside to let Sam stand upfront. "Now you try."

Sam nearly had the dwarf statue after a few tries. He wasn't used to working with hand magic. That was Frodo, Merry and Pippin's profession. And yet, by the fourth try, he flicked his wrist once. That did the trick. The stick was tossed off to the side.

Frodo smiled, nodding his approval. "Well done, Sam, for a first try. You did it."

"Yeah. It felt good, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, even though he had a sour look on his face.

"Our turn," Merry and Pippin said, standing side by side as two dwarf statues stood side by side, facing them. They readied their hands, flicked their wrists and said, "Expelliarmus!" Well, Merry was successful in his first try, but Pippin ended up with the stick smacking against the stone ceiling.

"I've done better," Pippin said, sheepishly.

"Lucky try, Mr. Merry," Sam said, annoyed.

"Let's do it again," Frodo instructed.

It took about three more tries before Pippin manage to get the spell right. Even then he knew he needed to practice the spell more. The first try simply wouldn't cut it. Frodo knew that as he told his three hobbit friends. And yet, there was one member who had yet to participate.

"Your turn, Aria," Frodo said, approaching her.

"Actually, this is your thing. I'm just…" Aria was cut off. Frodo scooted her in front of a new dwarf statue. She told the four hobbits, nervous, "I can't do this. My magic is nothing more than sparks."

"Just try it," Frodo encouraged her. "It's all right."

"Okay," Aria said, readying her arms and hands. She raised her hands in the air. There were those blue sparks again. She thought really hard and said, " _Expelliarmus!_ " There was a yellow blast shooting out of her hand, which jetted towards the dwarf statue, nearly sending it into a fright. Aria stared, disappointed at the effort. "I don't think I can do this."

"Relax." Frodo said, moving his hand behind Aria's wrist. "Calm down. Focus on the stick. Now breathe and…"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Aria cried, as Frodo flicked her wrist. She felt so calm. And yet her hand moved with his. To her surprise, and delight, the stick was tossed away from the dwarf statue. "That was easy."

"Try it again," Frodo said, kissing her cheek. The effort worked again. Another stick was thrown away, done by Aria. He smiled. That was the encouragement she needed, and he was glad of it. But he knew that wouldn't be enough, for on the third try Aria barely had control of the spell. He knew that would happen in some way. By the fourth try, Aria was exhausted. He massaged her shoulder for a bit. "Why don't you take a break?" He told the others. "Keep going and keep practicing. And Aria, when you're ready, try again."

They practiced until Hermione told them the lesson was over for their group. Frodo understood, stopping the others from practicing the spell. By that time, Aria sat down on a stool, worn down and exhausted. He sighed, knowing he worked her too hard for today, but also knew that it wasn't easy using hand magic, as he well knew when he first started learning how to use it. Either way, it had been a trying first day, but one Frodo was glad of. It meant that they weren't listening to Umbridge and Courter teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Introductory course. And that was good in and of itself.


	13. A Quidditch Blunder

For two weeks' straight, Frodo found himself in a better position on teaching his friends than he had in the past. The first time he taught another hobbit hand magic was to Merry and Pippin, but even then they were all just learning and getting the hang of the basics of hand magic. This time, they were learning defensive spells and offensive spells that Frodo hadn't dreamt of teaching before. They were the spells he knew from the start, and some spells he was just getting the hang of. Either way, it was all a learning experience that they were practicing together.

Aria struggled at the hand magic. It was taking her weeks just to not only say the correct spells, but also to use the hand movements Frodo taught her. Not only that, she was becoming overly dependent and expectant on having him be there to guide her through the steps more than actually practicing on her own. So maybe the right motivation was needed.

"Aria, see what you can do against Pippin," Frodo said, changing up the groups.

"Pippin." Aria chided. "I can take him."

"Let's see if you can," Pippin said, readying the spell.

"Go easy on her. She's a girl," Sam spoke up, trying to be a gentle-hobbit.

"Easy?" Aria said, enticed by the notion. She tested Pippin, "Come on, Pippin. Treat me like you would another. Give me your best shot."

"I don't want to do this," Pippin said, moping.

"Pippin, please. I can take it," Aria said, straining the thought.

"You want a challenge," Frodo said, encouraged. He moved Pippin off to the side, "Go on. I'll take her head on."

"Okay. I didn't want to face her. She's a girl," Pippin said, rushing back to Merry and Sam.

"Come on. Am I that bad?" Aria teased, loudly.

"This isn't a game. Blast a spell at me," Frodo said, taunting back.

"Okay," Aria said, waving her hands in his direction. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Protego!_ " Frodo said, quickly. He just barely got the spell up when Aria's bounced back. He looked at her in surprise. "You're quick, you know." He moved his hands back. "And that's what I was hoping for."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, confused and energetic. "I can always do another."

"There's that confidence," Frodo said, pointing to her. "Keep doing that and you should have it down. Just remember you can do this. Have some confidence in yourself. You'll get there." He added. "I'm not trying to sound mean or anything. I…"

"I know," she added. "I need some more confidence in myself. I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, confused. "You're doing fine. Let's continue to practice the spells."

And they did, Frodo and his friends. The lessons were going well so far, even more so now that Aria had a little bit of confidence in her. Already, Frodo found himself sorting out the situation well. Yup, that's how things looked from this point.

…

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin loomed closer. Ever since the hobbits were released from the Author's Chambers, none of them were allowed to play Quidditch. It was a real bummer to some hobbits, who were looking forward to playing in the game. None more so than Merry, who was eager to tackle a Slytherin like Lotho for example. He just wanted one good whollop. He nearly had him when…

"Merry," Frodo asked, approaching him.

"Frodo, I missed my chance!" Merry said, startled but annoyed.

"To do what?" Aria asked, curious.

"Lotho was right there and he… oh," Merry said, watching the hallway. Lotho was gone. Great. He lost his chance.

"Well, the match is starting soon. Would you like to come?" Frodo asked him.

"Yes I would. Let's go," Merry said, leading the way down the hallways and stairs, reaching the grounds in minutes. At last they made it. The Ravenclaw side of the Quidditch stadium was packed, but it was enough for him to search for Pippin in all this mess. Oh yes! There was Pippin, sitting with Diamond. Clearly he missed something there. "Hullo Pippin, Diamond! Well, it looks like we're pairing off. Now I wonder… oh Estella!" Merry called, moving through the crowd of students. He would find her yet… and there she was with Fatty Bolger.

Maybe he should leave…

"Merry, oh Merry, how excited to see you," Estella said, grabbing his arm.

"Hullo," Merry said, joining her and her brother. "Hullo Fatty. I see Folco's with you."

"Hullo," Folco said, annoyed. "Seen Frodo lately? I want to tell him that he's wrong about my parents."

"Folco, you're not your parents. You're…"

"You're taking his side! Unbelievable!" Folco said, waving his hands in the air.

"Do you know that… whoo!" Merry said, collapsing on the stadium. He felt the side of his head. There was wet blood that smelled fresh. No way. A bludger struck him hard. Well, there was one thing to do… faint…

"Merry… Merry!" Estella's voice broke out of his thoughts. Merry awoke, lying on a warm bed with clean white sheets. He was inside the hospital wing, gathered by friends.

"What happened to me?" Merry asked, confused.

"You were hit by a bludger," Estella said, explaining promptly. "And you lost a lot of blood. The teachers brought you to the hospital wing as quickly as they could."

"And there's something else, too," Ron said, concerned.

"I got kicked off the Quidditch team," Harry said, facing Merry. Merry was stunned. How did such a thing happen to Harry? "It was Umbridge's doing. It just isn't right."

"Educational Degree Twenty-Five," Hermione said. Merry didn't need another word.

"It just keeps getting worse and worse," Merry said, falling asleep. He could hear voices, but they were muffled. All he remembered, before he woke up the next day, was playing Quidditch in a storm, losing his broom to the Whomping Willow and Umbridge's toad face in his face, spouting out Educational Decrees like mad. It was a nightmare. Dear him, it was a mad, mad nightmare. Great. What else was new?


	14. Through Cat's Eyes

Snow covered the earth throughout the weekend. Merry was released from the hospital wing on Sunday morning, shortly after eating some breakfast. He felt much better and what's more he was able to find his friends roaming about the castle and into the grounds. To his surprise, he found Frodo and Aria just finishing their meeting with Hagrid. No surprise there, in fact.

"Frodo! Aria!" Merry called to them, waving them over.

"Merry, you're well," Aria said, ready for a hug.

Merry took a step back. "Whoa. Not expecting that from you."

"Let's get back inside," Frodo said, leading the way back to the castle. "Hagrid's doing well. He's working for the Order, trying to rally giants."

"Giants?" Merry asked in a low whisper. "You mean to tell me they have giants here, too."

"Apparently," Aria said, shrugging her shoulders. She sighed in relief the moment they were back indoors. "Whoo. That takes a lot out of oneself. I think I'll head back to the Ravenclaw tower now."

"For what?" Frodo asked, pulling her back.

"I just want to relax," she said, admitting freely, "Maybe roam the castle a bit later. I'll see you later."

"I'll meet you in the Ravenclaw tower soon," Frodo said, waving to her. He turned to Merry, asking him, "What?"

"You two. Well, it's not as if she's going anywhere, you know," Merry said, jokingly.

"I know, but still," Frodo said, sighing. "She's my girlfriend. I'm just looking out for her."

"I know," Merry said, concerned. "I would, too… well, I'd meet up with Estella, we'd catch a few drinks at Hogsmeade, everything's good."

"Maybe I'm overthinking the situation," Frodo said, sighing in relief. He knew better than to… well, he and Aria were boyfriend/girlfriend. He couldn't just abandon her or else… no. He should meet up with her. And he did, finding her on the Grand Staircase.

"Oh! I was wondering when you'd catch up," Aria said, smiling.

"Would I leave you behind?" Frodo asked her, curtly.

"No!" Aria said, blushing furiously.

"Good," he said, taking her hand in his. "Good."

They made it to the Ravenclaw tower in little time. Everything was working out well.

o-o-o

December arrived with snow and mountains of homework for the fifth years. The Author's Chambers were almost completely shut down. Aria assumed Dumbledore must have got through to the Head Authors and Authoresses, although there were some pretty grim and hateful looks towards Aria and some of the authoresses, who actually enjoyed spending time with their assigned hobbits. Frodo, on the other hand, couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts. While he would have otherwise spent his time at the castle, this year just wasn't cutting it. In a way, he missed heading into the Author's Chambers and spending time in those classes. His creative writing books were now almost a waste, with the exception that Aria was still digging through the pages in interest. Frodo didn't mind this one bit.

What he and Harry were most interested in was the D.A. meetings, with their last meeting taking place before the holidays, as many of the members were heading home to spend time with their families. Frodo was ecstatic when he found a banner, only it had Harry's name on the front. Was Harry still the most important wizard in all the school? Didn't his efforts the past four years mean anything? Although he was one to shy away from fame and fortune, there was a tad hint of jealousy there for the need for attention, if not the depression and annoyance from being ignored most of the time. He ignored this when he found in the side chamber a banner that read: _We Wish You a Frodo Christmas!_ There was also a blue frosted, small three tiered cake standing in a corner, decorated with a green tree and some red and white stars.

"Do you like it? It was Merry and Pippin's idea," Aria said, joyfully.

"I pitched in. The cake was my idea," Sam said, announcing his presence.

"We helped, too," Pippin and Merry said in unison.

"Pippin did the banner. I worked on your name," Merry said, adding in his detail.

"What did Aria do?" Frodo asked, curious. Aria passed to him a wrapped present. He guessed right away what it was, only when he opened it, he discovered it was a leather proof journal with blank pages. "Aria."

"I thought you might have your own journal, if or when you decide to become a writer," Aria said, giving a small grin. "Do you like it?"

"It's exactly what I needed. Thanks," Frodo said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what's today's lesson?" Merry and Pippin asked, curious.

"We'll be practicing the spells we've learned so far," Frodo said, pairing them off once more. He checked on the cake and his new journal. They were in a separate area, divided by an invisible barrier that apparently kept the training part of the room separate from the common room part of the chamber. He shook his head, but grinned in delight. All seemed to go according to plan.

With a few tries, everyone seemed to be getting a better hang of the spells. Even Aria was improving a little better, even able to cast spells. They were fairly weak, but at least she was starting to get it. Merry and Pippin were literally stealing the show, but going a little far into pulling a few prank spells for the fun of it. Frodo had no doubt they were doing well. Those two had been practicing since Frodo first taught them the basics of hand magic. Sam could barely keep up. His spells were rusty, about as rusty as Aria's hand magic. Try as they might, Sam and Aria found themselves going easy on each other until they had a better grip… at least until Frodo stepped in for a few seconds. Sam huffed. The least they could do was get a better handle on the situation, but it wasn't as if he had attempted this before. And yet, he tried as hard as he could to get the spell-casting right.

Time sped on. Frodo looked at the time, overhearing Harry, Ron and Hermione ending the lesson. He nodded. It was time. "Stop." Merry and Pippin dashed a small fireball in their hands. Frodo spoke to the group once more. "Right. We're stopping here for now. When we come back from the holidays, we'll continue with these lessons. As Merry and Pippin know, keep practicing your hand magic. You'll get there. I promise."

"Standing ovation!" Pippin cried, clapping at the same time as Merry, Sam and Aria last.

Frodo smiled. He did good today. He knew he did. He was beaming with joy at the thought that he achieved teaching his friends to cast hand magic. And yet, as Sam, Merry and Pippin wandered off, Frodo waved his hand at the cake, promising his friends they would find slices of the cake in their common rooms, the second they arrived, he found Aria standing alone in the side chamber. He wanted to speak with her.

"It's been a good Christmas," Frodo said, standing close to her.

"Yes, it has." Aria said, passing the journal back to him. "Your journal. Unless you're going to poof that to your dormitory."

"No. I think I'll take it back on my own," he said, smiling at her. "The cake's in the Ravenclaw tower, if you're interested in a bite." He was stunned a little, the second Aria's lips touched his own. She released with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that," she said, looking up at him a second later.

Frodo leaned in and kissed her. It was so tender. His heart fluttered with joy. He didn't remember being this brave with girls. He kissed her more, thinking for a moment he would get enough… until he released, surprised at himself for what he did.

"That was good." He said, gazing into her eyes and nearly ready to kiss her again. "I haven't kissed like that before."

"Frodo, wait," Aria said, backing off a little. "Maybe we should check on Harry and Cho."

"Harry and Cho?" Frodo asked, confused.

"They're right there," Aria said, pointing to the main room of the Room of Requirement. Frodo understood. Aria looked at him in realization, "We weren't alone."

"Maybe we shouldn't bother them," Frodo said, sneaking his way towards the doors, taking Aria with him. He sighed in relief, but felt like the moment was broken. He wanted to kiss Aria more after that, but how was he to do it. Then again, being interrupted at the thought of seeing Harry and Cho… good thing he was back in the Ravenclaw common room, eating a big slice of cake with Aria sitting next to him. "This is good cake. Sam does a good job."

"We could have another kiss," Aria said, noticing they were alone. "But I don't know."

"Are you finished eating?" Frodo said, changing the subject.

"Well, yes. All done," Aria said, setting her plate on the table.

"Good," Frodo said, waving his hand and sending the plates out in a poof of smoke. He leaned in and gave Aria another kiss. For a moment, he nearly thought… no, he'd rather stick to kissing now. He broke off, giggling and noticing Aria was doing the same.

Aria placed a hand over his. "I like you, Frodo."

Frodo did the same. "I like you, too." He watched her move her other hand over his, resulting in him doing the same and clutching her hand, playfully. He was more stunned when Aria pecked him on the lips, before breaking away from his grasp.

"I really need to head upstairs…"

"Wait," Frodo said, pulling her in on his lap and kissing her a final time. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to. She grinned at him for another moment, informing him politely,

"Goodnight Frodo."

"Goodnight Aria," he replied, warmth in his voice. Just like that, Aria moved her hand off of his and walked away, past the door leading to the girls' dormitory. He wasted no time. His heart beat like butterfly wings. His stomach had butterflies flapping. This was the best night of his life. He went to bed, cheery and doughy eyed…

He dreamt he was flying through the air, riding on a broomstick. The feeling of flying, its very existence, was thrilling and scary. He probably wouldn't fly a broomstick ever again now. It just didn't seem right for a hobbit to fly… or did it? There was the eagles Middle-earth had. Maybe he could…

The dream changed. There was Aria, all dressed in pink. Pink? No. He would have preferred blue. She looked everything like a girl should look, dress and all. Oh, this was a horrid dream. Maybe it would change…

It did change. It changed to the dark hallway again. There was a cat's reflection, prowling onwards. It wouldn't stop… he was in a room with shiny orbs… there was Mr. Weasley. He was scratched and bit by the snake next to him and the cat. No. He was the cat. The sneaky cat…

He woke up, screaming. Folco woke up, too, alarmed.

"Frodo, what is it?" Folco asked, concerned.

"It's Mr. Weasley. I need to speak with Dumbledore right away," Frodo cried, darting out of the dormitory and into the common room. He didn't look back, at least until Flitwick stopped him.

"Just what is going on at this hour?" Flitwick asked, beside himself.

"Frodo woke up screaming from another bad dream," Folco told him, concerned and a little annoyed. It was as if his repressed emotions towards Frodo were slipping away.

"No," Frodo protested. He knew just what to tell Flitwick, "Professor, I think Mr. Weasley's been attacked."

Flitwick nodded. "Right then, I'll send you to Dumbledore. Come with me, Baggins."

"Good luck, Frodo," Folco told him, as the door closed after Frodo and Flitwick.

Frodo moved silently, doing his best not to step on Flitwick's robes. Thoughts of Mr. Weasley popped into his head. He hoped the cat didn't get to him. And yet, his attention brought him back to reality, where he and Flitwick entered Dumbledore's office. There was Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. Professor McGonagall was there, too and Dumbledore was already up and about.

"Headmaster, Mr. Baggins is here," Flitwick addressed the Headmaster.

"Frodo, you must be here because of Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore spoke up.

"How did you know that?" Frodo asked, flushed with concern. "I saw him attacked by a cat and a snake."

"I had that dream, too," Harry said, alarmed.

"Well, now that that's out of the bag, I'm going to send you all to the safe houses. We'll search for Mr. Weasley as soon as possible," Dumbledore said, determination in his voice.

Frodo was beside himself. He didn't say much and yet Dumbledore knew the situation. Was Mr. Weasley all right then? Would he be? Were the Order and the Firebird searching for him now? He glanced up the moment Dumbledore spoke again.

"Mr. Weasley's fine. The Order found him and he's been placed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I'm sending you all to Sirius' house. Frodo, you will take a separate portkey to Everhart's house. Everhart will be waiting for you. You'll be able to check on Mr. Weasley when you get the chance," Dumbledore explained, showing him an old shoe.

Frodo took a breath, placed his hand on the shoe. For a second, nothing happened, but then… WHOOSH! He was sent flying through the air. The whole time his head ached like mad. He felt like he was being torn apart…

Then it stopped. He sighed in relief. He was back at Everhart's house with hardly anyone in sight, except for himself.


	15. Return to the Wizardry Hospital

The raggedy shoe landed with a _thump_ on the floor. Frodo looked up and around. He was in the kitchen, a wall away from Sirius' house. At the sound of a few dishes clattering, the house elf Kanker showed up behind him, wearing a white apron with splattered liquid on the front.

"Kanker wondered when Frodo Baggins would show up," Kanker told him, helping the hobbit stand up.

"Thank you," Frodo said, walking about the kitchen. "Kanker, have you seen…"

"Yes, thank you. Ah Frodo!" Everhart said, embracing the lad. "Your trunk has come. You might as well make your way upstairs. The same bedroom you used. Where's Sam?"

"He's returning to his father's house. Merry and Pippin are doing the same for their families this Christmas. Aria's going through planning where to go for the holidays," Frodo explained, making his way upstairs. Great. He couldn't rest until he learned about Mr. Weasley. But still, he was shaken up over the cat he saw in the dream. What he just went through… he couldn't keep it out of his mind.

WHOOSH!

"Oomph!" Frodo grunted, as Aria landed on top of him on the ground floor. "Aria, I thought you were…"

"The Author's Campus and Chambers are in a delicate state right now. Every author and authoress is being sent to a safe house, for protection. I chose this place. But anyway…" Aria explained, helping him to his feet. "Are you all right? Are you…" Frodo embraced her, hard and fast. He didn't want to let her go. He was glad when she hugged him back.

"Can we talk upstairs?" Frodo asked, his mind too focused on current events.

"Sure," Aria said, guiding him up the stairs. There were their separate rooms. Only, next to Everhart, they were alone. She moved Frodo into his bedroom, sat him down on the bed. Only when she stood up, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "So, you want to talk here."

"Yeah, I do. And I don't feel like I should sleep," Frodo said, looking at the floor for a moment.

"Frodo, you need to sleep," Aria said, stating matter-of-factly.

"It's not that simple. If I sleep, it might come back," Frodo said, nervous.

"Tell me what happened," Aria said, encouraging him.

Frodo relayed as much information as he could to Aria. It seemed senseless spilling every detail that occurred, but Aria seemed like the right sort of person who he should tell exactly what had happened in his dream. The hotly expression she gave him was one he couldn't ignore.

"Frodo, don't you remember the Chamber of Secrets? You're not the only one who knows what Sauron did. I also was caught under his gaze, so I know how it feels," Aria snapped.

"I knew you'd understand!" Frodo said, wrapping his arms around her. "I thought you'd forgotten. But then, I did, too."

"It didn't hit me until you told me," Aria said, admitting freely.

"Well…" Frodo felt better, but not enough to stop his stomach from growling.

"Breakfast is downstairs," Everhart said to the two. "You can eat, take a nap and then at lunch, we'll go and see Mr. Weasley. He's fine, for the most part."

"For the most part?" Frodo asked, astonished, as he made his way back down to the kitchen. He was stunned to find an assortment of food already laid out for them, with plenty of scrambled eggs, sweet, savory sausage, and crunchy bacon to go around. He found himself sitting across from Aria and next to Everhart.

"It'll be just the three of us," Everhart said, adding in a warning, "Now I understand you two are boyfriend and girlfriend. So, don't try anything. But knowing you two, I'm sure you'll be good."

"Most likely," Frodo said, grinning Aria's way. He didn't talk afterwards. His mind was too preoccupied with eating to stop. The silence lasted for a good couple of minutes until Everhart spoke to Aria about maps. The conversation didn't last long, which only led back to eating the rest of their breakfast. He felt better afterwards, enough to go upstairs and get a few hours' worth of sleep. Moments after his head hit the pillow, Frodo found himself back in the dream world, but this time he was in a confectionary world with so many wizardry sweets. It truly was a maze to go through, but at least he got a decent rest before lunch.

…

Thoughts of what had occurred with Mr. Weasley still drove inside Frodo's head, even as the trunks arrived from Hogwarts sometime when he, Aria and Everhart ate lunch. He still couldn't understand how he ended up getting plenty of sleep, and yet it happened. Aria was fine, Everhart was fine. So what did he have to worry about?

He found himself after lunch in his bedroom, ready to dress up in his hobbit's clothing… at least until Everhart showed up with a set of clean clothes. They weren't hobbit's clothing. Instead, they were modern clothes that the Muggles in this world wore. And they were blue as well.

"I can't…"

"We're going out for a walk to the hospital," Everhart said. "I know you don't get out much here," Frodo noticed his clothes. Everhart wore a leather jacket, a fleece jacket, a red shirt and blue jeans with leather boots. Everhart continued to speak, "but this isn't home. So, you'll have to adjust."

"What about Aria?" Frodo asked, confused.

"This is her world. The Muggle World." Everhart said, plainly, "She's already dressed and ready to go." He said last, "I'll meet you downstairs. Just know these clothes aren't any different than what we normally wear." He closed the door behind him.

"Great," Frodo said, taking a good look at the clothes. Just what was he supposed to do with them? Let alone wear them… he looked up minutes later at Everhart, who explained to him what clothes went where, before leaving him alone. A couple of minutes afterwards, Frodo came out wearing a long-sleeved blue-and-white plain shirt, a blue hooded jacket, and blue jeans with white socks and white tennis shoes. Not something he was used to wearing, but then he was glad for the soft padded shoes against his feet. It had been one of his wishes to wear shoes and now that wish was fulfilled. He just was rather surprised by Aria's reaction.

"You look good," Aria said, smiling. "I guess casual clothes suit hobbits, too."

Frodo fell silent. He didn't know what to say to that… or thought he did. "I've always wanted to wear shoes."

"Come on, you two. Let's go," Everhart said, opening the door for them. They met up with the others, following them across the streets and up to a red department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. It was a shabby building, run down. Frodo wondered how people could work inside a building like that, but was more so surprised when several dummies moved about. He listened to Tonks for a moment… wait. They had just passed through windows that felt like cool water had drizzled on top of them.

No way. Now he remembered where he was. Frodo had been to this hospital, with the robed witches and wizards since he last met… who was she… that's right. Professor Cherryhill, who had suffered due to Sauron's attack on her in his first year at Hogwarts. And there was the desk for inquiries. He didn't need to say anything. Mrs. Weasley was on the job, admitting to the welcome witch they were there to see Mr. Weasley. Frodo sighed in relief. They were heading for the first floor. But wait… didn't the witch recognize him?

"I'm here to see Arthur Weasley, but don't you recognize me?" Frodo asked the witch.

"I've seen loads of witches and wizards in my time. Can't remember them all. Next!" the witch told the crowd.

"But…"

"Come on!" Aria said, pulling Frodo along with her. "She doesn't remember you."

"Maybe she does," Frodo said, admitting freely. "It's just, the ward we're going to sounds familiar. I know I've been here before."

"With Professor Cherryhill," Aria said, as they followed the group down the hallway. "Yes, I remember her. I was cowering behind you down in the chamber where the Sorcerer's Stone was being kept that year."

"I remember that," Frodo said, as they neared the ward. "You were frightened then. But you've improved during our time we spent at Hogwarts." He kissed her hand, as they entered the ward. There were so many hospital beds here, as well as crystal bubbles illuminating the ward. And there was Mr. Weasley, beat up and scratched up. He looked like he was doing well, for the most part. He listened to Mr. Weasley and his family talk about his recovery. How he wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't. He was being led back into the corridor by his friends.

There was a flash of light. Frodo came to, sat down in a chair. Fred, George and Harry were looking at him, while rolling up the fleshy string. He looked up at them, and Aria, who massaged his arm, wondering what had happened.

"What happened? What did you find out?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"You nearly scared us, Frodo," George said, also concerned. "There was this flash of light and you were out of it."

"We managed to find out what was going on in there… they're…" Fred whispered in Frodo's ear about how Moody thought Harry and their hobbit friend may have been possessed by You-Know-Who and Sauron. The news left Frodo sitting in the same chair, thinking it over. So Sauron really was after him. Why then was he hurting his friends? He looked up when Mrs. Weasley wandered off, talking to Harry. Should he interfere? And how was Harry still getting a lot of the attention, when he knew it wasn't true?

"Come on, Frodo." Everhart said, hoisting the lad to his feet. "You all right? You look pale. I think a butterbeer ought to cheer you up."

Frodo's thoughts returned to reality. He was led by Aria with Everhart out of the building and back on the streets. They turned a few corners, and lo and behold, they were back inside Everhart's house. Frodo honestly felt like he needed to lay down somewhere and rest. However, he was met by a mug filled with freshly brewed butterbeer, sitting on the table in front of him. He looked up at Everhart, who sat across from him.

"Here's hoping you feel better, Frodo," Everhart said, tapping Frodo's mug against his.

"Right," Frodo said, taking a few gulps of the warm liquid. He did feel cheerier, like he could handle whatever came next, even if it meant facing Sauron once again. He sighed. Even he had to admit, this was the best butterbeer he ever had. He would have to thank Everhart someday for the butterbeer, whenever that day would come. For now, he would just enjoy himself and the holidays that apparently had come sooner rather than late.


	16. Christmas with Everhart

Frodo awoke on the day before Christmas Eve, feeling out of sorts. While he was glad he was not feeling as moody as Harry was – not that he blamed him. They were both going through a turbulent time – still, he just hoped there was a way to… and Hermione was back! He found that out just after he got dressed in his hobbit clothes and rushed downstairs. Maybe he would find out if he was the weapon Sauron was after. The answers he received were extraordinary.

"When You-Know-Who took over, I didn't recall a thing," Ginny announced.

"The same happened to me, only Sauron had a pretty powerful grip over my mind," Aria admitted as well. "Can't hardly remember what I did during that time."

"So, you're experiencing the same thing, aren't you?" Harry asked Frodo, concerned.

"I was the cat. It was like I was seeing what the cat was doing, what he was doing," Frodo said, knowing he just confirmed things.

"At least you can remember what went on," Ron said, sure of himself.

Frodo sighed softly. So he wasn't a weapon. That was relieving to hear. At least he could enjoy Christmas more, but… he flipped his hand around. There was the package he wanted to give Aria, wrapped in a blue paper. He wanted to give it to her on Christmas Day, but… no. He closed his hand into a fist. The package vanished in a grey smoke. He looked on at Aria again. Yeah, he would wait and see what happened.

…

It was Christmas Day. The sun peaked out on the horizon. To Frodo's surprise, when he entered the kitchen, the wall was back to normal. Everhart's house wasn't connected to Sirius' house… at least, that's what he thought. And there was a lit tree with fresh scented green pine. He turned around, there was Everhart and Aria, playing exploding snap. He gulped. So, he couldn't see how Mr. Weasley was doing?

"Come and have breakfast, Frodo," Everhart said, pulling up a chair. "We're not the Weasleys and they've gone off to St. Mungo's to visit Arthur Weasley. We didn't have to come. We can, if that's what you desire. Right now, we're playing exploding snap, Aria and I. Breakfast can be found on the stove."

"Okay," Frodo said, taking a plate and filling it up with scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage links. Good. There was still plenty of food to go around for all. He sat down, right as another two cards exploded.

"Whoops!" Aria cried, giggling freely.

Frodo chuckled. Oh, that's right. His present for Aria. He opened his hand, allowing the grey smoke to produce the package he had yesterday. He passed it to his authoress, before he forgot. "For you."

"Thanks," Aria said, opening it in one go. She gasped. Frodo peered over. There was the moving picture of him and Aria. He stared for a brief moment. They looked so happy together. "Thank you, Frodo. Truly."

"I thought you'd like it," Frodo said, while eating a sausage link. "Although, I do hope you stay at Hogwarts next year."

Aria's expression turned to sorrow. "Frodo, I don't know what will happen. I mean, the end of the year seems much closer now." She added, "And about Sauron, given you've remembered everything, I don't think you've been possessed by him. There's a difference there. Plus, you've had dreams before foretelling the future."

Frodo's cheeks flushed red. But he understood. "Yeah, I have."

"Frodo, no one's leaving you out," Everhart said, concerned. "We might as well visit Mr. Weasley after lunch."

"Thank you for the picture, Frodo," Aria said, glowing.

"You're welcome," Frodo said, digging into his food.

…

Everhart waited an hour after lunch before setting out from his house to St. Mungo's. Frodo and Aria followed him, eager to see Mr. Weasley again. The trip to St. Mungo's was much faster this time and the ward was very festive. The bubbles turned red to gold, while at the same time there were pine fresh streamers along the hospital beds. Already, Frodo felt welcomed here than he had days ago.

"How are you today, Frodo?" Mr. Weasley asked in excitement. The bandages showed on his face, chest, arms and legs.

"I'm doing well," Frodo said with a nod.

"You didn't say much the first time you visited. I was a bit worried," Mr. Weasley added.

"We came to see you, Arthur," Everhart spoke up, chipper.

"Yes, I can see that. Come to spend the holidays with me," Mr. Weasley said, smiling at Frodo.

"Frodo!" Hermione said, glad to see him.

"Hullo Hermione," Frodo said, feeling his hooded jacket once again. "Still not used to wearing… casual clothes."

"You get used to it, mate," Ron said, concerned.

"Well, usually for us witches and wizards, we wear robes more than Muggle clothing," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Yeah, right," Ron said, beside himself.

"I think I'll explore the hospital," Frodo said, feeling the need to step outside. He felt strangely ill.

"Why do you look so pale?" Aria asked, concerned. Frodo glared at her for a second. It wasn't her casting the spell. Then who… he looked up, right into the eyes of a dwarf, who was moved into a wheelchair by a green robed witch. Frodo recognized that dwarf.

"Wait… Wait." Frodo caught up to the witch and the dwarf before they reached the elevator. He asked the dwarf, wearing crimson robes and a red night cap, "You're… Sindri, is it?"

The auburn-haired dwarf perked up. "You remember me. Eh… who are you?"

"Now, now Sindri. I think you need to return to the fifth floor," the witch told him, heading towards the elevator now.

"Oh well." Sindri waved to the lad, just moments before he and the witch were thrown back by the elevator lift.

Frodo waved to them. He wasn't ill anymore, but he couldn't help wondering what had become of his second-year Introductory professor. Well, it was Sindri who taught the class… the state of him certainly was unquestionable. He concluded that Sindri wouldn't get out of this hospital anytime soon, given he had lost his memories.

"So that was Sindri," Aria said, a little surprised.

"Yes," Frodo said, facing her. "Yes, I daresay it is."

"Frodo," Hermione said, getting Frodo's attention.

"Well, I'll head back inside now," Aria said, disappearing into the ward. Frodo's gaze returned to Hermione's, realizing she probably had a million things to say to him.

"What is it?" Frodo asked her, curious.

"Well, Harry, Ron and I were heading upstairs. Would you like to come? Oh, and I'm sorry about Sindri and that Sirius' house and Everhart's house are being split up again for protection," Hermione said, concerned.

"Try saying that aloud," Ron said, following Harry towards the lift.

"Sure. I'll come," Frodo said, looking last in the ward before departing with his friends. He made his way through the lifts and up to the floors. It seemed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were off for a spot of tea. Tea was good, Frodo thought. It would help sooth his nerves, not that he needed it. He was feeling a little better… oh, why not have some tea?

It was then that he made Gilderoy Lockhart, who too had lost his memories. He was dressed in lilac robes and pulled back by a witch who had the sense to move him away from Frodo and his friends. Just what had become of his second-year teachers… wait. He already thought that before.

What he didn't expect was finding Neville Longbottom in St. Mungo's as well, and with his grandmother, too. No doubt they were here to see someone, too.

"Just visiting my parents," Neville told him. "Bellatrix Lestrange cast the Cruciatus curse on them and they lost their minds. They wouldn't give her information and they paid the price for it.'

"I'm sorry," Frodo answered, sympathetic.

"Well, that's why I've come," Neville said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Now you have good reason to face Voldemort and Sauron then, don't you?" Frodo asked, respectful.

"Maybe, but Sauron isn't from this world, is he?" Neville told him, curtly.

Frodo's brow furrowed. He was quizzical and he had every right to know why. Was Middle-earth really separate from the Wizardry World and Aria's world? Were there secrets even he didn't understand? Weren't they all from the same world or separate worlds? These were questions he couldn't answer, even as he finally got his spot of tea with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Already, the worlds seemed to grow smaller these days. And he was right in the thick of things. He just knew he was. No doubt about that.


	17. Occlumency Lessons

Christmas was over, but Frodo couldn't help feeling that someone was watching him. He had just made it into the kitchen to find the wall invisible and revealing the kitchen in Sirius' house. There was Snape, finished with his conversation with Sirius and now on his way to speak with Everhart and, apparently, himself.

"Baggins, have a seat," Snape said, bringing up a chair.

"This won't take long, unless you plan on hexing me, too, Severus," Everhart asked, serious.

"If I did, you would know it," Snape hissed. Frodo sat down without complaint. "Good. Now on with what I came here to tell you. As you know, I am part of the Order and am here under business from Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Frodo asked, curious. "What's he interested in this time, Snape?"

"Baggins, you are my student and I am your teacher. You will address me as Professor Snape," Snape inquired, hotly.

"You do understand this is my house—" Everhart was cut off by Snape. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood for chatter.

"As I said, I am here on behalf of Dumbledore." Snape said, looking at Frodo diligently. "He's given explicit instruction that you are to meet with me for extra lessons, alongside Mr. Potter. You are to take Occlumency, a device to maintain those thoughts of the Dark Lord Sauron. I expect to see you in my office when we return to Hogwarts. It is necessary that you take these lessons. Dumbledore hopes that you stop having these dreams about Sauron and his attacks. Any connection would be dangerous."

"Yes, are you done?" Everhart asked, temperamental.

"Are you asking for a duel, Everhart?" Snape asked, taunting him.

"The least you could do is respect my property, instead of barging in unexpectedly when I haven't even summoned you," Everhart piped up, annoyed.

"Very well. A duel it is," Snape said, pulling out his wand at the same time as Everhart.

"Everhart! Severus, really." Mrs. Weasley said, demanding. "Please do not cause a ruckus."

Snape put his wand away, moments before Everhart did the same. "I am very sorry then. Forgive me, and I'll see you in class, Baggins." He walked away, back inside Sirius' kitchen. Frodo stood, dumbstruck. Really, he hadn't expected this from any of them. He had to tell someone about this.

…

It was dinnertime. The night before Frodo's trip back to Hogwarts would take place. He looked about the room. He had to tell one of his friends about what was going on with Snape. He looked up the moment Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered around him for a moment.

"So, you're taking Snape's Occlumency lessons, too?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yeah," Frodo said, a little depressed.

"Well, it just might help keep Sauron outside your head then, wouldn't it, Frodo?" was all Hermione said on the matter.

"So, tomorrow we'll be heading back to Hogwarts then." Ron said, just as he was slugged by Hermione. "I'll see you later, Frodo." He waved to the hobbit. Frodo waved back, half expecting the ginger-haired hobbit to return with a few jokes or something ridiculous. He glanced at Aria, but she hardly said two words. He looked down at one of the books she was reading.

"Cyrano?" Frodo asked her, curious and confused. "Is that what you're reading?"

"It was a gift from one of the authors." Aria looked at the ceiling, confused. "Or was it the Head Author? Yes, I believe the book came from Mildred Hubble. She said she wasn't staying at Hogwarts, if this mess kept up. The Head Authors and Authoresses are selected from their worlds and timelines. They're not permanent jobs. But still…"

"What is that book about?" he asked her.

"Well, it's about this man who helps another man get his lover. Or was it… well, when I reach the point where I can explain the synopsis, then I'll tell you," she explained.

"Wait. So, this guy basically helps this man fall in love with the woman he loves. Isn't there another way to do it? I mean, he couldn't just leave his lover to another man," Frodo said, confused.

"Do you want to read it?" Aria asked him, curious.

"Well…" Frodo was unsure if he wanted to… until Aria handed him the book. "Thanks." It wasn't a book he was actually hoping to read.

"Let me know what you think," Aria said with a smile.

Frodo nodded, unsure what to make of the situation.

…

Night turned to morning. All of his luggage was packed, including his Christmas presents, which were few and far between. It was all right. He understood things were changing and yet, oh now he felt the need to actually do something at Hogwarts. Something like what Cyrano would have done… oh great. He was getting into the story, for some reason. Well, he wasn't letting anyone get to his lover, but maybe another idea would come his way.

No sooner than he expected, Frodo came onto the Knight Bus with Tonks, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Aria. Tonks' hair was in the shade of pink and nearly glowing. It was silent between the hobbit and his friends, at least until Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into conversation. Frodo turned to Aria, but she was lost in her own world and reading another book during the bumpy ride. How she could read in this moving bus was beyond him, but there they were, a little past Hogsmeade and close to the castle.

Tonks and Lupin gladly helped them get their luggage down. Frodo thanked them with as much joy as could be found in his heart. He huffed. Well, it was a short trip that would take minutes to reach the castle. Now he just hoped that the Occlumency lessons would turn out well in the long run. He had his doubts.

…

School was back in session. And yet, Frodo's mind couldn't help but think about his Occlumency lesson that evening with Snape and Harry. Was it possible to block Sauron out of his thoughts? He hoped so, but then how powerful was he, Sauron? That remained to be seen. And he had to say something to his friends, only…

"We know," Merry and Pippin said to Frodo.

"Snape couldn't wait to tell us," Sam admitted to him during lunch.

"I see," Frodo said, while eating a meat sandwich. He gulped down some food before asking, "Does anyone else know?"

"Not as far as we're aware," Sam said, promptly. "I just hope you'll do all right."

Frodo nodded. "I hope so, too." He looked on at Aria. She was still reading another book… no. Wait a minute. It was the same book on Cyrano, whoever he was. Clearly something was about to happen that he didn't know…

"Guys," Harry said, approaching Frodo, "I just asked Cho out."

Aria closed her book, a smile on her face. "That's good to know, Harry."

Frodo grinned. He knew something was up. He waited until after Harry ran off to the library before approaching Aria. "You know something."

"Well, unless you've got a plan." Aria changed the subject. "All right, do you want to help out Harry or not? This may be the opportunity…"

"Sneaking into another couple's love life is not what I had in mind," Frodo said, clearly.

Aria shrugged. "Well, you never know." She said to him, calmly, "Good luck with your Remedial Potions." She whispered.

"Thanks," Frodo said, his smile going away.

In truth, as the six o' clock hour came, Frodo's heart began to race and not in a good way. In truth, he was dreading the Occlumency lessons. He sighed, took a few deep breaths and, upon reaching Snape's office, opened the door. There was Harry and Snape, readying for the lesson.

"You're late, Baggins. Sit down," Snape said, directing him to another chair. Frodo sat down, concerned what this lesson might be about. Snape told him. "Occlumency will help shield your mind. Someone as powerful as Sauron and Voldemort will attempt to break through, if they notice you two have a connection to them." He faced the two. "This double spell should work on both your minds. Ready."

Frodo wasn't. In truth, he was dreading this moment. His legs shook for a moment and then…

BAM!

There was the memory of his pet rabbit. _The brown rabbit hopping about the grass. How he wanted to hold onto that rabbit, pet it again… but it was gone and he—_

"What happened, Baggins?" Snape asked, confused.

Frodo leaned over. He could hear muffled voices of a conversation between Harry and Snape. But his own memory, about the rabbit. He had forgotten about him. And Snape had hardly acknowledged it. Honestly, how was he to do Occlumency if—

" _Legilimens!_ " Snape shouted, his wand pointed at him and Harry again.

BAM!

He was in another memory. _There was a windowless hallway. It was black and seeping in sleek stone. There was the door. The large black door with the gold handle, and etched in the handle was the symbol of the Ministry of Magic. Frodo recognized this door. It was—_

He felt so queasy. He collapsed on the floor, unable to contain himself. The memories were too great. But it was that corridor he recognized. Of course, and Harry said it, the door belonged to the Department of Mysteries. Why was Sauron interested in the Department of Mysteries?

"AHHH!" Frodo cried. His mind felt numb, but he didn't see any memories this time. Just a black space, caught in time. His mind returned to the present, but he was nearly spent. How powerful was that spell anyway?

"An improvement, Baggins," Snape told him. "You seem to have successfully blocked me out of your mind."

"That's an improvement," Frodo piped up. He was so weak right now, but his mind was recovering a little. The pain lessening.

"That's the end of the lesson," Snape said, serious, "for today."

"We'll have to do more lessons, won't we?" Harry asked their teacher.

"Yes, to ensure that the Dark Lord and Sauron don't invade your minds," Snape admitted freely.

"Come on, Frodo," Harry said, helping the hobbit lad out of the office.

Frodo's strength was returning, but even as they reached the library, his thoughts rushed like a great wave. He ended up plopped down in front of Hermione and Ron, beside himself but feeling a little better. Frodo relaxed a little. His mind was coming to, and already the warmth felt better by the second.

"Sauron may be after what's in the Department of Mysteries," Frodo told Ron and Hermione, after Harry said something.

"Of course," Hermione said, understanding. "That makes sense." She admitted to the hobbit lad. "I think it'll be best for you to head back to your common room. Maybe the comfortable air will sooth your thoughts. Occlumency does that when you've been attacked over and over again."

"It wasn't that bad for me," Harry said, calmly.

"Not that bad," Frodo perked up, annoyed. "You weren't as attacked as I was. That was powerful."

"We're talking about a Maia that you'll be facing, Frodo," Hermione said.

"A what?" Harry and Ron asked, confused.

"They're like a powerful being under the Valar, also powerful. More like angelic creatures, the Maiar are," Hermione explained. "I looked them up. The five common wizards, the Maiar, are Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown and the Two Blue Wizards Alatar and Pallando. They've come from Middle-earth, but I'm not sure if they've made it to Hogwarts yet."

"Gandalf visits the Shire, but I haven't seen in these past four years," Frodo admitted, a little saddened. "I don't know what he's doing these days."

"Maybe you'll see him someday soon," Hermione said, getting up. "If you're well enough to travel, you can go to your common room. We'll see you later."

Frodo waved to the trio. He had a decision to make: should he return to the common room just now? But then, he decided to rest up a little in the library for a few more moments. He was glad to be out of the library before Madam Pince showed up, but even then… well, he just hoped the Occlumency lessons wouldn't be just as bad as they were that evening. Then again, he hardly knew what would happen next lesson. Oh well then. Back to studying and hand magic… he hoped.

* * *

The part about Cyrano was also said in Season 2 of "Boy Meets World", where they talk about the book Cyrano.


	18. The Hobbit Lover Assistant

Okay, so I've had this idea for this chapter for a while now. The idea sparked with the song "Maybe You Won't Die Alone" from the ABC show "Galavant". It's supposed to be a love song, but it's what inspired the interaction going on between Frodo, Harry and Cho.

* * *

The newspapers only brought with it bad news, worse in the hobbit newspapers as convicted criminals had also escaped from their dungeons. Frodo suspected Sauron was the cause for this heist. Then again, he couldn't imagine things would have been much worse, next to taking Occlumency lessons and having his mind feeling like it was being torn apart all the time. He hardly had the strength to stomach what Snape was doing, let alone control it. How could he?

"Frodo, you'll get there. You'll resist it," Aria told him on the morning before their trip to Hogsmeade village.

"I do hope so. But then, what Snape's doing is beyond words." Frodo admitted. He hardly expected Snape's attacks. How was he to handle Sauron's hold? Then again, maybe there were signs of improvement… oh, who was he kidding? Well, it didn't hurt to try and have hope.

"So, do you want to head to the teashop again today?" Aria asked him, getting his attention. "Harry and Cho will be there."

"Aria, I don't think…"

"Well, I'm not asking to double up, but maybe we could… you know… try something unpredictable," Aria said, shrugging her shoulders.

Frodo was confused. "If you're talking about the whole… Cyrano thing, you must be mistaken. I'm not trying to steal Cho from Harry. I wouldn't do that."

"Then what is your plan?" Aria asked him, curious.

Frodo looked over at Harry. He was so keen on dating Cho… surely there had to be an idea. He thought of one. "Why don't I assist Harry with his date? Although, I don't see why you want me to do this. Isn't it your job…"

"Frodo, I'm an author," Aria chided. "Authors are more or less in the background. Good luck. I'll meet you at the teashop then."

"Of course," Frodo said, giving Aria a kiss.

Right. So how was he to do this? The teashop? Maybe that would give him an excuse to see if Harry and Cho would be there. But then thoughts occurred to him. What if Harry and Cho had a good date? What if things turned out all right? Frodo had to admit he had hand magic. He could transfigure himself into a hobbit lover assistant… sort of to help Harry out. Yes, that sounded like a brilliant plan. Why then was he about to risk everything just to be like Cyrano? This was going to be a ridiculous plan.

o-o-o

Of course, the teashop Frodo and Aria kept referring to was Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade, the same teashop they rarely went to. But on Valentine's Day, this was the place Frodo saw Harry and Cho enter and he knew just what to do… sort of.

"Okay, think. He's your friend," Frodo whispered to himself. An idea struck. Okay, Cyrano, romantic ballads… he got it! With a wave of his hand, he was donned in a red fuzzy cap and wearing red and pink robes. Okay, nothing so far disastrous, with the exception of people staring and laughing at him… now onto Harry and Cho. Good thing he had his violin with him. "Hullo."

"Oh Harry, you've brought your hobbit friend to our date," Cho said, laughing. "What song will you play for us?"

Frodo smiled. So far, plan working…

"Frodo, what are you doing? I'm on a date," Harry whispered, annoyed.

"Come on, Harry. What's a date without your favorite hobbit assisting you?" Frodo asked, tapping Harry's shoulder. There was a burst of laughter. Aria. Okay, onto Plan B. A tune! He pulled out his violin, but the violin squeaked… he smiled guiltily. "Oh sorry. Let me tune this…" He moved out of the way, pulling out a glass mirror.

Oh good. Harry and Cho were kissing.

Frodo closed the mirror, snapping his fingers. The violin played a sweet melody. He looked around the room. There was a lot of kissing. He was losing it. He needed to try something else. How about a song? Yes, that sounded about right. It didn't even have to be something well known, not that he knew a lot of songs in the Wizarding World. Why not make up his own tune? He…

"Excuse me, Frodo," Cho said, bursting out of the teashop.

Frodo sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen… and there went Harry after paying his bill. The hobbit lad leaned against a wall. He did poorly. He sulked on his way back to Aria, taking at seat across from her, hat on and all. However, Aria was doing her best not to laugh.

"You think I look ridiculous," Frodo said to her, snapping his fingers and causing the violin to vanish into dust.

"I like it, what you're wearing," Aria said, smiling. "It's nothing like you would normally wear, but I like it." She placed her hand on his. "I really do. Don't feel like you're being judged."

"Thank you," Frodo said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. It was tender, but there was something else he wanted to know first. Where did Harry go? Really? "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure," Aria said, agreeing right away, moments after paying for her drink.

With a wave of his hand, the red and pink clothes were gone and he was back in his casual clothing. That was just before he and Aria left Madam Puddifoot's teashop. So far, it was a chilly February, but the warmth of the Three Broomsticks called Frodo inside, bringing his girlfriend with him. So far, it was fairly packed, but enough to bring him over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were speaking to Rita Skeeter, decked in her green robes.

"Oh, look whose come," Rita told him, interrupting Harry from his story. "Have you come to speak the truth, too?"

"Frodo, you're right on time," Hermione said, waving them over.

"Should I know something?" Frodo asked, just seeing Luna had joined their table.

"Rita's agreed to write down what you and Frodo saw of Voldemort and Sauron's return," Hermione declared.

"Since when did I agree to write two interviews?" Rita asked, beside herself.

"What happened to Madam Fitspinchin?" Frodo asked the reporter, curious.

"She's on a holiday. I'm filling in for her, too," Rita said, annoyed.

"So how about it, Frodo?" Hermione asked, smiling. "Want to tell Rita your account on Sauron's return? It'll be in the Quibbler."

"Oh, that'll please Daddy even more!" Luna said in delight.

Frodo shrugged. "I guess. As long as there is any more gossip about me being insane." He certainly hoped this wouldn't be the case, but then it was likely this would happen.

"Fair enough," Rita shrugged. She turned to Harry, "So, tell me more about what you saw."

Frodo grinned. He was beginning to understand now why Aria was in the background as an author. This wasn't her story. It was Harry's. Even he knew that because he, too, was just a guest in a world not his own. But would there come a time in which he would be a part of his tale again? He wondered that, even as Rita asked to tell his account on how Sauron returned.


	19. The Quibbler

Luna vaguely told Harry and Frodo that they would see Rita's interviews in the _Quibbler_ 's next issue. Frodo hoped this was true. Then again, he hoped people would start believing his and Harry's stories. While he wasn't one for spreading gossip, learning the truth was a much better idea. But eh… when did he ever spread gossip?

Next to Gryffindor winning the match against Slytherin, Frodo found Monday morning to show off a different air. The Quibbler had arrived and already there was talk about whether he and Harry were insane or telling the truth. Frankly, he was relieved to see Folco apologize to him.

"I am sorry for the things I said," Folco said, apologizing kindly. "I believe you, Frodo. I was just skeptical. I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth."

"It's all right, Folco." Frodo said, accepting his friend's apology. "Would you like to come to the DA to practice hand magic?"

"I'd love it. Where is it held?" Folco asked, curious.

Frodo whispered in his ear, "Seventh floor, Room of Requirement. Just think about that you want to practice in the fight against Sauron and the door will appear."

"All right," Folco said, smiling. "Wow. I'm going to learn hand magic." He waved to his friend, "See you later, Frodo."

"Hm hm," Aria chuckled behind her teeth. Frodo turned to her, curious about what was so funny.

"What?" Frodo asked her.

"You finally came to terms with Folco. I'm impressed," Aria said, calmly.

"Well, I'm not sure if…" he sighed behind his teeth, "look, let's just accept that Folco's made terms with me. But he's more Fatty's friend than mine. But even they've begun to distance themselves."

"Well, let's hope Umbridge doesn't find out about the Quibbler," Aria said, nearly whispering it.

But somehow news got to Umbridge much sooner than Frodo would have liked. Her Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight came out, demanding that the _Quibbler_ be confiscated and the students expelled. He was quite happy that the opposite took effect, for students had kept and read the issue, even to the point where they were bombarding Hermione and Aria with questions in the girls' lavatory. Sam was also getting questions bombarded at him by the authors and authoresses. It made him blush furiously with embarrassment. Frodo shook his head. Even he could tell this was a glorious time to be a Ravenclaw, if only Umbridge hadn't taken fifty points from his house and given him a week's worth of detentions, same as Harry. Good thing Flitwick gave twenty points back to Ravenclaw when he told him the news during their private lessons.

"Good for you, Frodo," Flitwick said, passing to him a lemon frosted cookie. "Let's show that Umbridge witch what hand magic will do."

"Do you think it will work out?" Frodo asked between bites, allowing the luscious taste of the cookie sink into his mouth.

"Well, between you and me, I think you're doing well," Flitwick said, encouraging the lad.

If only that was true during Frodo and Harry's Occlumency with Professor Snape. They were failing at it, Frodo most of all. The effects of the Legilimens spell was worse than even he would guess. It was as if Sauron was in the same room with him. His mind just couldn't take the attacks. And he somehow found himself collapsed on the floor after four tries.

"You're not trying hard enough," Snape informed him, serious. "Again."

"I can't do it," Frodo said, managing to get up. His legs shook violently, nearly causing him to collapse again.

"You can, if you want to defeat the Dark Lords," Snape told him and Harry.

"Why do you call them Dark Lords?" Frodo asked his potions teacher. "Are you in league with them?"

"That is best left for discussion for another time," Snape said, his expression serious. "Now try again. _Legilimens!_ "

Frodo lurched in his seat. There was another memory. His mother with her brown curly hair and striking blue eyes. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He was an infant and loving how his mother cared for him so much, rolling around in the grass with him… it was a pleasant memory until he saw Snape in the background… the memory stopped. He was back in Snape's office, collapsed on the floor and almost spent. And there was Harry and Snape fighting for a moment, before Snape kicked him and Frodo out of the office.

Fair enough. Frodo needed a break. A long break. He just managed to stand up and grab his satchel when Snape stopped him.

"Baggins, know that it will feel just like that when facing Sauron," Snape told him. "Only it may be worse. This Dark Lord is very strong. You may not survive his attacks."

"I'll see what I can do," Frodo said, charging out of the office and down the hallway. He did not have to wander long, for the screams of a woman drove him to the Great Hall. There was Professor Trelawney. She was leaving Hogwarts. And replacing her was… no. It was the centaur Firenze. He was taking over Divination class. Great.


	20. Flight of the Authoress

Frodo wandered down the seventh-floor corridor. Hopefully, it would go better than the Divination class with Firenze. Then again, he didn't mind hearing the centaur lecture the class, just… were they studying Astronomy, too? No way. There was Harry and Dobby, running from… wait…

"Oomph!" Frodo collapsed on the stone, cold floor, hard. This was the last thing he expected. And there was Aria, trying to help him get up.

"Potter, Baggins, Breuer, you're coming with me," Draco said, laughing.

"Me too!" Lotho cried in triumph, grabbing Frodo and Aria, dragging them directly to Dumbledore's office.

"You know, your grip is too tight!" Aria complained, right as she and Frodo were shoved inside after Malfoy brought Harry and Marietta into the office.

"Excellent work, Draco, Lotho! That'll be one hundred points to Slytherin," Umbridge said, excited. "And to show you, Dumbledore, Potter and Baggins have been forming two student organizations right under our noses, all vying under the same name."

"Excellent Madam Secretary Umbridge," Fudge declared.

"Facinating," Dumbledore said, bringing Aria with him. "I'll take this one. She's an author and authors have other reasons, don't they?"

The door burst open. There was Mildred Hubble, alongside Sil Courter. They clearly looked demanding, but also resourceful. Frodo was astonished. Exactly what had dragged them at this hour to witness this.

"We'll take Aria," Courter said, extending a hand. "She really isn't your concern, now is she?"

"Concern over what? I have told you time and time again, this is not your school," Dumbledore said, calmly.

"This is exactly what will keep the Author's Chambers and Campus working at full capacity," Fudge said, much to Frodo's surprise. Never had he expected this to happen. And for what? It seemed like more than a waste of time if the hobbits, his kin were expected to attend the classes in the chamber. Surely there had to be another way. "As for Potter's and Baggins' Army, we'll…"

"Aria belongs to us," Mildred said, beside herself. "Hand her over, Dumbledore."

"We'll… take care of her." Courter said, smirking. "How about a month's in the ante-chamber for this insubordination. I think keeping her apart and away from Mr. Baggins will be more functional. After all, we're expected to have a number of people before we find out who our real friends are. And right now, I think we need to do just that."

"And as far as I can recall, it's Dumbledore's Army. Not Potter's and Baggins' Army. _Dumbledore's Army_."

"You concocted this," Fudge said, stunned.

"Yes. The first meeting was to start tonight. We were going to learn how to best the authors and authoresses, and to summon an uprising," Dumbledore explained as best he could.

"In that instance, you are under arrest," Courter said, serious.

"Send word to the Daily Prophet. If we're lucky, we'll be there in time for the morning paper," Fudge said to Percy Weasley.

Frodo looked from Harry to Dumbledore and Aria. Aria was too dumbfounded to do much. Frodo gulped. If there was a way he could get things under control, even convince the crowd that it wasn't Dumbledore who was responsible, then maybe they were in luck. But that would risk him and Harry being expelled, and Aria put into a much worse fate.

What he didn't expect was the dust and being pulled over by Dumbledore, who whispered in his ear, "Relax. I'll take good care of Aria."

"What?" Frodo asked, just as he was pushed back down and out of the way.

There was Fawkes, moving towards Dumbledore. Aria held on for dear life as the flames engulfed her and the Headmaster. Frodo looked around. No. Dumbledore and Aria were gone. How did that happen? Why? He had no idea, especially when finding out almost overnight that Umbridge was named Headmistress of Hogwarts, Courter the Head Authoress of the Author's Chambers, and the Author's Chambers and Campus were reinstated in full on Minstry of Magic business. Not only that, but Aria, his only link into the author's world, was no longer around. It didn't help that Courter interrogated him the next morning.

"Don't you know where Dumbledore is?" Courter asked, after she handed to him the purple tea laced with drugs.

"No," Frodo said, pretending to drink the stuff.

"Really? And do you know where Aria is?" Courter asked further.

"No," Frodo repeated.

"Are you sure? As you should be aware, we know Everhart Boffin's been talking to you. Where is he?" Courter asked him.

"I don't know," Frodo said, keeping his voice even.

BANG!

"Oh, go Baggins!" Courter said, pulling out her wand.

Frodo didn't need to think twice about the matter. He set the teacup down, grabbed his satchel, and banked out of the office and the classroom. Just as he rushed out into the stone corridor, there were the younger hobbits, filing into their next classes. He sighed. This was the worst that could have happened. Worse, other than he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore, seeing his kin treated in this matter and no more communications amongst the hobbits and their authors and authoresses, things were looking pretty grim at Hogwarts.

What was worse, Lotho was docking points off from Frodo and his friends, just because he didn't like them. That wasn't the only part he pointed out. "If you cause trouble, Frodo, I'll give you another swirly." He ran off, laughing.

Frodo glared his way. He couldn't stand him as it was. Let alone going through that worst memory again. And yet, he made his way inside Snape's office for his Occlumency lesson, just after finding Harry and Cho in another fight. Why did the dungeons have to be so dank and cold? The walls certainly looked dark and grim. The office was stocked with vials of different colored potions along the stone walls. Could he stand it?

No, he couldn't. Frodo collapsed on the floor, the second Snape used the Legilimens spell on him again. There was another memory of his mother, playing with him as an infant. The memory left him very quickly. He wasn't as weak this time. He managed to get up right as Snape grabbed Harry's shirt. Was the lesson over? Did Harry do something wrong? Snape just glared at him, right after Harry left the office.

"No more lessons, Baggins. Go. Get out!" Snape told him, frustrated.

Frodo didn't protest. He grabbed his satchel and darted out of the office. None of it made sense. How did Snape end up so angry? Plus, Harry darted out of the office before he had the chance to say anything, until they met up at the stairs to the Viaduct entrance. Well good, at least he could talk to him about what had happened.

"What did you see?" Frodo asked him, curious.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, confused.

Frodo looked at him with a knowing expression. "Harry, I have the gift of foresight. Not a strong one, but… I also can read people's expressions. Tell me, what troubles you?"

"Now you sound like you belong in Middle-earth," Harry said, curtly.

Frodo laughed. "How true. But seriously, what happened?" He received in answer in whispers. So, Harry had looked into Snape's mind and witnessed a memory where Snape was bullied by James Potter, Harry's father, who was stopped by his mother, Lily Potter. "That's exciting, but isn't it like meddling?"

"How true," Harry said, echoing Frodo's words. "Come on. I think we should head back to the seventh floor."

"Good idea," Frodo said, following his friend down the tapestry corridor.


	21. Career Options

ValueMyHeart, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR, with their permission, makes an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

"Frodo, you should go back and take more Occlumency lessons," Anne told him. "And knowing Snape… well, it's important."

"Taken a leaf from Hermione's book, have you?" Frodo asked her, curtly.

Anne shrugged. "I'm only trying to help."

"Thanks," Frodo said, taking his seat at the Ravenclaw table. In a way, he had to admit Anne was right, but there was no way he could ever get Snape to teach him more Occlumency. The lessons were hard enough as it was.

And that wasn't the only news to have come up.

When the Easter holidays were finished, Frodo and his fellow classmates – witches, wizards, hobbits and authors – received pamphlets, leaflets and notices, talking about career options. The notice said, plainly, that there would be a meeting for him to discuss his future career. But that could mean anything. And the notice wasn't entirely specific on what careers he would take at home. Did that mean he would be taking jobs in the Wizarding World and Middle-earth? The final exams were weeks away, but this was made clear. He was so glad he was doing DA classes. He didn't know if it was enough to pass his O.W.L.s, but at least it was worth a shot.

"Sam would do well as a Herbologist," Folco mentioned aloud. "Don't you think, Frodo?"

"Huh?" Frodo looked up. For a moment, he was confused. What were they talking about? He remembered. "Yes. Sam does well in Herbology. Of course, he could garden anywhere he likes."

"Hm." Folco scanned the pamphlets and leaflets to his leisure. At last, he found something he might be good at. "Ah! Here's one career I could do: lounging."

Frodo burst out laughing. "Folco, did you make that up?"

"I could do it. Maybe… hm. I'll consider lounging a career. Excuse me, Frodo," Folco said, before standing up and proclaiming his new 'career' like a drunken parrot. He was welcomed with much laughter from many of the student body. "I'll make it a career! You'll see. You'll see." He plopped down on the bench again.

Frodo shook his head. "Good luck making that a career."

"Thank you, Frodo. I'll try," Folco said, looking through the pamphlets once again.

"Well," Pippin said, as he and Merry joined the two, "Merry and I have our own ventures to attend."

"You see, our futures are already set back home. Why do we need O.W.L.s again?" Merry asked, curious. "Well, no matter. Pippin and I have a plan in mind."

"You do?" Frodo asked. Although, he had a feeling he would be staying to complete his O.W.L.s.

"But we're not saying the plan aloud," Pippin whispered. "Besides, Fred and George already have a plan, too, and we're teaming up with him."

"Good luck with your studies," Merry said, waving to the two, seconds before dragging his cousin away.

"I wonder what that's all about," Folco answered, facing Frodo. "Saying they don't need O.W.L.s. My family would kill me if I didn't have mine."

"I wonder what happens if we don't take our O.W.L.s," Frodo wondered. He had to admit that Merry and Pippin may get off easy or their timeline would continue and they'd be a part of it again. Would that mean they would forget Hogwarts and them if they went back to the Shire without any O.W.L.s? Dumbledore and the teachers didn't say anything of the sort before.

Still, he had an idea of what he wanted to do for a job, if the idea came across. The inspiration, of course, came from the authors and authoresses. So, maybe he would become an author, too.

…

The next day, in-between classes, Frodo rushed to Professor Flitwick's office. He was met briefly by Folco, who waved to him in passing. However, passing him meant talking to him a little.

"Good luck, Frodo!" Folco said, delighted.

Frodo nodded, a small grin rippling across his face. "I will." He entered the office, surprised to see it was a little disorganized once more. He waved his hands, causing the papers and such to move through the air and in a more organized state. Flitwick was impressed and Frodo was, too, only he didn't expect Umbridge to enter the office and take a good look around.

"Filius, I see everything's in order. Although, what has happened here?" Umbridge asked, hardly paying attention to the hobbit next to her.

"Just a little spring cleaning," Flitwick said in Frodo's defense.

"Well, you wouldn't mind me sitting down and taking notes, do you?" Umbridge asked, sitting down at any empty chair.

"Nonsense," Flitwick said, gesturing Frodo to a chair. "We were just about to discuss Mr. Baggins' career options. And what he's decided on. I personally think he excels at hand magic. That is something that shouldn't be revoked."

"Hm hmm," Umbridge said, jotting down some notes. "I will have to do something about that."

Flitwick got Frodo's attention. "So, Frodo, what career would you like to take on?"

"Well, I was thinking about becoming an author," Frodo said, his gaze turning to Umbridge, who laughed nonsensical.

"Is there something wrong, Delores?" Flitwick asked her, curious.

"Him an author?" Umbridge asked, pointing to Frodo using her quill. "Oh please. The Author's Chamber wouldn't allow it."

"Well, I did receive enough studies to start writing my first book," Frodo said to Flitwick and Umbridge.

"Yes. Now, let's see what the requirements are… um… hmm… well, if this is your career, you're going to have to do extensive research and take on some author classes. Oh dear. Hm…" Flitwick looked at Frodo again. "Well, my suggestion is for you to at least pass about five of your classes with 'exceeds expectations' and 'outstanding', but I'm sure you can accomplish this. And also pass your extracurricular classes with either an 'exceeds expectations' and an 'outstanding'. It's really rather flexible."

"I know I can do it. Although I've been struggling with Herbology," Frodo said, standing up. "If I can pass that class, I'll do well."

"I know you will. You're a bright young lad with a future ahead of you. Don't let yourself feel discouraged. Now go on," Flitwick said, shooing him away.

"Thank you, sir," Frodo said, leaving the office. He grinned with satisfaction. He could become an author. But then anyone could… but to take it on as a profession. He hadn't imagined the idea of becoming one, but then if he hadn't had friends that were authors, fell in love with one – he wouldn't dare forget Aria – then he was set.

What could he do now? What could he do…

His wandering throughout the castle that late afternoon found himself on the third floor, where Fred, George, Merry, Pippin, Abigail and Amy were cornered by the Inquisitorial Squad, and Courter. Why was Courter involved in all of this? And there certainly was an assembly of students present – witches, wizards, authors and hobbits alike.

"This is the thanks I get for having you four as students!" Courter burst to Merry, Pippin, Amy and Abigail.

"Well, with the Author's Chamber and Campus in a disarray…" Amy started, while Abigail finished.

"I think it's time we take this joke shop to the next level! NO, I'M NOT AFRAID TO SAY IT!" Abigail burst out loud. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FORETELL EVENTS, AND NOW I HAVE!"

"Can't because it's already been told," Amy said, as a rippled light passed through the school.

Frodo looked around at the air. He hadn't seen that before, and yet, there it was. Perhaps the rippled light meant something because the floor moved beneath his feet. Was the castle unstable? Did they do something wrong?

"I think it's time we take on our professions back in the Shire," Merry said to his cousin.

"Merry, I heartedly agree with you," Pippin said, raising his wand at the same time as the others, summoning their brooms. "Come on, Amy! We're getting out of here."

"I wish I could have magic. Just for a moment. Aria has magic," Amy said, sitting behind Pippin.

"Yeah, why is that?" Abigail asked, sitting behind Merry and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We'll see then, won't we?" Merry said, ready for flight.

And they were off, with Fred and George explaining their new shop, and inviting Merry, Pippin, the hobbits and the authors that they were welcome there anytime. The last they said, next to admitting they left a Portable Swamp they left upstairs, was permission to let Peeves use every means to stop Umbridge. Frodo followed the students outside, where Fred, George, Merry, Pippin, Amy and Abigail were given a round of applause, as they flew off through the open doors into a glorious sunset.


	22. Hagrid's Half-Brother

ValueMyHeart and SweetDarkSilence, with their permission, make their appearances in this chapter.

* * *

The next few days brought such joy to the students and teachers. For one thing, the teachers, like Flitwick, McGonagall and Templeton, the Creative Writing teacher, enjoyed watching Umbridge and Courter struggle to get rid of the Portable Swamp on the fifth floor, as Fred and George left no instruction on how to get rid of it. While it did cause an uproar in students leaving pranks wherever they could find them – Anne and SweetDarkSilence also going haywire over the pranking, and leading the way for their fellow authors and authoresses – it did leave Diamond and Estella especially upturned. They wanted to be the ones to join in with Merry and Pippin in fleeing Hogwarts. But even they could not deny their need to finish school.

"As I told Merry, as it is," Estella told Frodo, while wandering the passageway, "Diamond and I are determined to finish our O.W.L year on the right note. But…"

"I don't think hobbits will be allowed to return for our sixth and seventh years. If we are, it won't be many, and only a few will have gained the teachers' attentions," Diamond added.

"Less likely, when the Headmaster is now Umbridge," Estella added.

"I thought the authors were the only ones leaving the school, at the end of the year," Frodo asked them, curious.

"Well, Estella and I will be in our fifth years next year," Diamond admitted, plainly.

"Not sure if it'll be all right for your year to stay on." Estella added, staring at Frodo's blue eyes. "Then again… we'll see you later."

"Goodbye," Frodo said, waving to them.

Oh great. So this would be his final year at Hogwarts. He doubted he would stay another year with Umbridge in charge, and with Merry and Pippin gone, Aria vanished with Dumbledore – he hadn't a clue where they were now – really, the only people he could talk to now were Sam, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then again, what would happen to them all, what with Sauron still on the loose? His conclusion turned out to be… he didn't know what would happen. That was it. He just didn't know.

And his attitude hardly got any better the moment Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw. The Slytherins were still singing "Weasley Is Our King" and it wasn't doing any favors for either team. Still, his gaze momentarily turned to Pearl Took. She looked so beautiful. And yet, maybe he would give her another chance. It seemed like the right moment to do so…

"Psst! Frodo…" it was Hagrid, the giant, gesturing him forward. "Com' on. Harry and Hermione are coming with us. I've got somethin' ter show yah."

Frodo looked on. There were a few gazes watching him, but their attentions diverted back to the Quidditch match. It was an interesting game, but that wasn't what Hagrid wanted to show him. He moved down the wooden steps, which creaked as he walked, reached the bottom step and moved across the grassy field into the Forbidden Forest.

There was so much wildlife activity here, and a meeting with the centaurs, who found no pleasure in seeing him and Harry, after their specific warning. Specific? Yeah right. He broke that rule – which maybe he shouldn't have done – a few times during his adventures. He took one last look at them, only to be intercepted by the centaur Bane once again.

"How long do you think you'll stay at Hogwarts?" Bane asked him.

"I'm not sure. Times are changing," Frodo admitted.

"A fair warning to you: things will not turn out easy for you. You will have a rough life. Maybe not right now, but at some point," Bane warned him.

"Right," Frodo said, following Hagrid further into the forest.

It was becoming more overgrown as they wandered through the woods. The trees were so massive and the roots large and expanded outwards. And yet, in one corner of the forest was a huge creature that took the shape of a mound of earth. Frodo moved back as the creature attempted to snatch him.

"His name's Grawp," Hagrid said to the trio. "He's my half-brother. I was hoping you three, plus Ron and Sam, could give him English lessons."

"What?" Frodo asked, alarmed as the giant tried to snatch him once again.

"I think it's a good idea," Hagrid answered.

"Of course," Harry said, nodding in agreement.

Frodo couldn't understand it. Even as they returned to the opening and the trees thinned, there was this need he couldn't simply ignore. The need to help out his friends, even when times got rough. Yes, that's what he would do.

The good news for that day, in the last week of May, was that Gryffindor won. Oh no! Poor Ravenclaw. Well, at least two things happened that day that were good, or so Frodo thought in his opinion. It was a shame that his house didn't win, but eh… he was grateful for Ron, Ginny and the Gryffindor team's victory that day.


	23. OWL Exams

Frodo learned two days later that Ron knew about Grawp. Although, he could hardly complain. Hagrid's half-brother certainly was… something. Then again, when he attempted to relay the news to Sam, it turned out Sam had already learned the information from Anne. Well, at least he could talk to him, couldn't he?

"Mr. Frodo, please don't get upset. It's fine that I know," Sam told him.

Frodo sighed, contemplating the matter in his head. "Yes. I suppose. And who knows what's going on these days with everyone. Fatty and Folco have been hanging around each other a lot. And with Aria gone, Merry and Pippin and their authors flying away, Estella and Diamond off doing other things, you being with Rosie – I know. I understand she's your girlfriend, right?"

"Mr. Frodo, we haven't decided things yet. Maybe when O.W.L. year is over, we can settle this better," Sam said, trying his best to be reasonable. However, Frodo's gaze fell on Pearl again. She really did look sweet… if only his gaze hadn't turned to Sam again. "Are you thinkin' about Pearl? You hardly speak to her, let alone show any sort of affection towards her." He asked, concerned, "You're not thinkin' about datin' Pearl out of spite. Because you miss Aria."

"What?" Frodo asked, curious. He admitted, not liking the reason, "Dumbledore sent her away with him to wherever they are and whatever they're up to. I mean, all I do is study, study, study these days. There's this absence of friends I've got. But I don't mind speaking to you, Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Listen, just be careful," Sam said, still concerned. "Loneliness can do unspeakable things to oneself. Isn't Aria your girlfriend?"

"What's it hurt, Sam? She's leaving at the end of the year." Frodo said, feeling hurt. "She's already gone, vanished. I might as well focus on other things."

"You're taking this awful well… or awful hurtful," Sam said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. It's been months anyway. Who knows where Merry and Pippin are, what they're doing, or if they even remember this place," Frodo said, shaking his head. "If Gandalf were here, it'd be a different story."

"Well, he's not and our final exams are coming up. I'm planning on being a Herbologist."

"That suits you, Sam."

"Yes. I think so, too." Sam added, out of respect, "Good luck with your exams, Mr. Frodo."

"You, too, Sam." Frodo said, reassuring him. "You too."

o-o-o

June had come and with it came what every fifth-year student dreaded: O.W.L. exams had come upon them. As it happened, and the hobbits, as well as the authors, included, now had preparations for the exams, instead of homework. It was so brutal that even Frodo noticed Sam was more tired than he had been before. He always knew Sam stressed himself out more than he did, but even Frodo had to admit he too was getting stressed from the work.

Their exams would be held for two weeks, as Flitwick and McGonagall put it. One part was the written exams, while the other was the practical exams. Frodo had done his best to study for each subject. But how would he handle Herbology? So far, he managed to succeed in passing the class. This year, would it be enough for him to pass the class? Then there was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he felt sure he would pass, and so would Sam, given they had practiced greatly in the D.A. lessons that he and Harry taught to the members of the organization.

Frodo hoped he would pass the exams, but as the days drew closer to that time, he wondered how he would do…

At last, it was the O.W.L. examinations. Frodo entered the classrooms each day with a different proctor. He was stunned the first day. His teachers weren't the ones giving out the exams? That was shocking. His first exam happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. He looked at each question on his written exam. There were some history and some defensive spells repelling against horklumps, gnomes, red caps… the list went on. But when it came to the practical…

"Demonstrate the Stunning Spell…"

He did so, using his hand magic…

"Now look here, that is against the rules! No hand magic allowed!" Umbridge protested.

"Last I recall, hand magic is fine," the proctor said, wiping the smirk off of Umbridge's face. That pleased Frodo. He half-expected her to protest, but the proctor continued, "Last I recall, Mr. Baggins, you can produce a Patronus charm. Let's see it now."

Frodo took a few deep breaths. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " He did it! What shot out from his hands was the bluish-white patronus of a white-tailed eagle. His Patronus. He was very pleased with himself, sure he had passed.

But soon enough he was depressed when Herbology came along. He knew he did excellent in the written exam. However, facing against all those creatures… he was just fortunate to have survived the practical exam.

Charms proved most effective. It was so easy, and even the use of hand magic was allowed. But he felt as if he just managed the Cheering Charm. By managed, he meant that he produced the spell, but he wasn't fully prepared for the explosion afterwards. He tried again, sighing in relief when the spell worked, making himself feel more cheerful in the process.

He moved through each exam, knowing this might be his last chance to see Hogwarts again. Knowing he would pass or fail wouldn't matter. Would he ever see the castle again? What about his memories? Would they come in handy, along with his hand magic? Or would he wind up magicless and without someone to guide him…

His eyes closed… no. He was in a dark room with many orbs. It was the Department of Mysteries. He knew it was. And there was Sauron with his dark hair, pale face and iron armor. And there was Everhart, standing up against him. Sirius Black was there, too, and that… no. The man with the snake-like face and dark robes was Voldemort.

"Tell me where it is, and I shall end your life with such grace and valor, Everhart," Sauron told him, his gaze unyielding.

"I won't. You'll just have to kill me," Everhart fired back.

"I want it. You will pay," Sauron said, using his hand magic to still Everhart's beating heart. The hobbit dropped to the floor…

"No!" Frodo cried after the end of his exam. He had just left his last exam, but the memory… he had to find Sam, tell him what was going on. There he was… and there was Harry and Hermione, heading outside. "No…" No, he couldn't intervene. That would be bad. But Sam was with them. Oh, what could he do now? What could he do? He could fight the Inquisitorial Squad, or meet up with Harry, Hermione and Sam outside. There wasn't any time. He had to find out if Everhart was still alive. But he couldn't…

He rushed outside, not stopping for anyone or anything. At last, he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Sam. They were discussing something. He couldn't miss this. He shouted to them, hoping they hadn't decided to leave. But Umbridge wasn't with them.

"Where's Umbridge? What happened to her?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Courter came up on us from behind. The centaurs took care of her," Sam said, admitting freely.

"Anyway Frodo, you've missed all the action," Neville said, excited. "We managed to defeat Malfoy. It was pretty cool."

"You don't have to come, but we're heading to London," Harry said to Frodo. "We'll be fine on our own."

"I didn't become your friend so you could abandon me!" Frodo said, deliberate and serious. "Any of you. I'm not missing out, but I just went through a vision. I saw Sauron. He's going to kill Everhart if I don't stop him. But I can't do it alone. He's in the Department of Mysteries."

"In London," Hermione said, serious. "You let Sauron in. Why would you do that?"

"Do I have a choice? I need to get to London, too, wherever that is," Frodo said, determined. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"We'll need to summon the thestrals. They'll help us out," Luna said, smiling.

"I was planning on coming to London anyway, to help Harry," Sam said to Frodo.

"Then let's go. We can't waste time," Frodo said, following the others into the forest. But he didn't need to look long, for the thestrals arrived in front of them. At least eight total. Good. Now they had the chance to get to London and save Everhart, before Sauron did something to him.


	24. The Prophecy Orbs

Okay, last time I worked with this chapter, it was anti-climactic towards the end. This time around, I'm going to see what I can do to improve it. So, this is the improved version on both and on AO3. Also, readers will find a blending of the book and movie "The Order of the Phoenix" in this chapter.

* * *

The ride to London was much swifter than Frodo thought. He and his friends landed on the sidewalk. He hadn't been to London before, but… wow. The view was incredible, but also very industrious. Oh. Now he understood.

"But where are we supposed to go?" Frodo asked, confused. He turned to Hermione, who gestured him over to the others. They came across a red framed telephone booth. Eh… he was confused. Just what were they supposed to do there? Squeeze together, of course. No, he couldn't squeeze in… it was getting claustrophobic. NO! No… he survived. He sighed in relief, while taking in a few deep breaths. Good. He survived that flight.

Frodo peered up. They now walked down a wide dark hallway. Given the posters, he could only assume they had entered the Ministry of Magic. The whole place was empty. Even the echoes chilled his heart. Okay, what were they doing? Oh! He followed his friends inside a golden elevator. In one sweep, they entered another dark hallway with lamps glowing brightly on their way through the passage. Another sweep through the door and they were in the first room, with doors covering the walls. And in the centermost part of the room were pearly white objects in a tank filled with deep green water. Harry claimed them to be brains.

Frodo gulped. Now it just looked creepy. "Brains? What are they doing here?"

"Let's go," Harry said, leading the way.

They entered the second room. It was so still and the stone archway didn't ease Frodo's thoughts. No. Instead the shivering cold of the room brought about a new sensation. Voices. Whispers in the wind. Harry and Luna claimed they could hear them, too, but Hermione wasn't convinced. Still, Frodo had to admit he wasn't just hearing things. He brushed the thought away as they entered the third room. A room filled with various orbs of all shapes and sizes. The room was dark.

Wait then. So where was Everhart? Frodo thought, nearly skipping a heartbeat. Everhart wasn't here. What? He was supposed to be here! He paced himself. He didn't want to risk breaking the glass. And yet, he had to find Everhart. The hobbit navigator was here somewhere. He had to be. He just had to be. Why couldn't he find him? Where was he anyway? His thoughts were interrupted the second Neville spoke up.

"Harry, Frodo, I think these have got your names on it," Neville said, pointing to two small orbs.

"What?" Frodo asked, surprised and intrigued. Well, the orbs did interest him. And yet, he was drawn to the small glass orb nestled next to Harry's orb. There was scrawled writing inside the orb's mist, which read: _Dark Lord, Maia, and Frodo Baggins, Hobbit_. His hand reached for it, but stopped. He hesitated, unsure whether to touch the orb. Should he? Was it worth the risk? He took in a deep breath. He could do this. He just needed to hold on for a second… and he did. The glass ball felt cold to his touch. The smoky mist faded, as if its light was sucked out. He didn't understand. What was he doing? Maybe if he…

"Well, well, look at this." It was Otho, creeping up out of the shadows. Frodo met his gaze. The older hobbit's clothing… he was wearing dark robes, a dark tunic and dark knee breeches? Clearly the older hobbit must have lost his mind if he thought about joining Sauron or, just as worse, Voldemort. Frodo gasped, right as Sam reached out and pointed his wand at Otho. He grabbed his best friend's shoulder. No. This wouldn't end in violence.

"You're not touching Mr. Frodo," Sam warned Otho, ready for an attack.

Frodo choose a better option: to speak calmly. And yet, his voice was so tense and hotly that he spoke out of turn. "What are you doing here?" He asked Lotho's father.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Otho repeated, tensely. "That's quite the vocabulary you have here, Frodo Baggins. After all this time, did you think my son and I would keep secrets from you. Lobelia's bound to find out, but as for you. Isn't it a miracle that Sauron brought you this far? How you can easily confuse dreams from reality? All the Dark Lord wants is that prophecy in your hand. Or did you know the reason behind why Sauron is after you, why he's always been after you. It'll make sense once you give me the prophecy—"

"STUPEFY!" Harry said, casting his wand at the hobbit.

Otho repelled it with the Protego spell. He hissed at Frodo, "We'll speak again." He vanished into a roiling dark snake-like mist.

For a moment, Frodo held his breath. There was a tinkling sound, turning into smashing glass. No way. The towering structures were collapsing. He needed to flee… and was forced into a run, thanks to Sam reaching out to him to move. He dodged spells, eventually finding a way, with the others, towards the door and throwing himself over the threshold. He was back in the first room. He gasped in shock and surprise. One of the Death Eaters had been transformed into a baby. The question remained was he should do… no. He wasn't a murderer.

No. But he could stun a Death Eater. He spun around fast, using his hand magic to cast a powerful blue spell at one of the Death Eaters. The spell worked, knocking the Death Eater out cold. He moved with his friends back out into the second room with the stone archway. There was nowhere to go. The claustrophobic tension Frodo felt swiftly returned. There were Death Eaters and Otho… well, Frodo knew what he wanted. The orb in his hand. He wasn't willing to give it up, not to him. He looked around. There was hardly any sound but their own. He didn't have a choice. The fear of abandoning his friends was close… no! He couldn't let the Death Eaters win. _Just give Otho the orb_ … he passed the glass ball over to the older hobbit without a fight.

"Oh, the Dark Lord is going to be very pleased with this…" Otho said in triumph, if only for a moment. A bright light appeared before Frodo's gaze. His father's friend was present, right in time to knock Otho to the rocky floor. The orb smashed into a million tiny pieces. Frodo took a few quick, deep breaths in astonishment. The prophecy was gone… and now Everhart had pulled him back behind a wall. Why?!

"This will soon be over, Frodo. I promise," Everhart told him, calmly, "Now get to your friends and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" Frodo pleaded, hoping this wouldn't… why was he envisioning Everhart's death? NO! He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He had to assist him.

"What you did today was well and good. It's my turn," Everhart said, also pleading softly. "It's my turn." Frodo's thoughts returned to the present. No! He wasn't abandoning Everhart. Not like this. He cast a few spells at the Death Eaters… the battle was almost won by the Order and the Firebird, who had also shown up alongside Everhart… everything was going well until….

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " said a witch in a black dress. Frodo peered at Everhart. No. No, no, NO! _Everhart!_ He was hardly moving or speaking. The last Frodo saw of the hobbit navigator was him falling, falling, falling through the mists of the veil, which stood in-between the archway.

He was… gone. The hobbit navigator, who helped out Frodo after all this time. He was… gone. Frodo screamed out for him in pain, hoping that he would return. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. The hobbit navigator wasn't returning from the mist. He was just _gone!_ There was no way to ease his pain. He was grabbed from behind by strong arms. They were Dumbledore's arms. It wasn't enough, not enough to shake the guilt he now shared with Harry, for he just realized Sirius Black was gone, too.

"Frodo, Harry!" Dumbledore cried in anguish, pulling them back. "They're gone. Sirius… Everhart… they're gone."

" _No!_ " Frodo cried out in terror. His insides hurt. Tension built up inside. Tension and anger building up inside his heart. That witch, he recognized her. The one who used a charged spell to kill Sirius and Everhart. Bellatrix Lestrange. She would pay for what she did. He pulled away from Dumbledore, rushing alongside Harry out through the door to the first room, the Department of Mysteries, all the way to the Atrium.

He was back in the Atrium and Harry managed to get Bellatrix first. He pulled out his wand. He would do what he must to stop her. He would. Just one go… one go, and it would be over…

"It would be a shame to waste blood, Frodo," said a dark, whispering voice. It spoke so coolly and so powerful. Frodo felt his heart returning. He felt lighter inside, but also sheer pain again. He wasn't a murderer… he wasn't. "Yes, you can be. You can be my servant." He recognized the voice now, even as he turned around. His wand was cast away and his gaze was met by that of Sauron. "You're a weakling, Frodo Baggins. I will have the pleasure of getting rid of you myself. Now… what?!"

Frodo's gaze met Dumbledore's. He was pushed back against a wall, next to Harry. But he couldn't do anything. The pain was too powerful. Surely there was a way to end it. But there was no end. Everhart was gone and he was alone with his grim thoughts. It had happened again. First his parents and now Everhart. Did the pain ever end? His energy was almost spent until….

….something dark snaked into him, breaching through his mind, his body and his soul, tearing him apart limb by limb. He didn't have the energy to stop him… to stop Sauron. There must have been a way, but there wasn't. Sauron was too powerful for him to bear. If only he had seen this coming. Maybe things would have turned out better. Maybe… the dark energy seeped out of his body in a flurry, rushing out until he was spent. His strength was returning. Sauron was gone. With his leave came the shock from Fudge as well as a few Head Authors and Authoresses. They knew as well as he that Sauron and Voldemort had returned.

Frodo was helped up by Aria. Aria. Just looking at her face made him feel lighter, more welcoming. He missed her. How he longed to say that. He missed her, and that's all there was to it. In triumph, he embraced her, kissing her cheek once or twice in recognition for the effort given.

"I've missed you so much," Frodo said, crying in delight. "I thought you'd left."

"A lot has happened, and a lot is changing." Aria said, calmly, "You'll see."

"Dumbledore, I have no choice now," Fudge said, completely transfixed.

"Frodo, Aria," Dumbledore said, bringing them over to Harry, "Take the portkey with Harry. I'll meet you back as soon as I can. Now go."

Frodo felt his head. He was light-headed, but he no longer suffered from the dark swarm of pain Sauron gave him. The pain left behind from losing Everhart just didn't abate. It was still there, haunting him! And yet, he touched the portkey next to Aria and Harry. They were lost in a spinning web of colors.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	25. Reinstated

Frodo feet landed on the stone floor. He was back in Dumbledore's office. He hadn't imagined being here in a long time. But there was Dumbledore and Harry was yelling at him. Frodo had to admit he could be angry the Headmaster for ditching him and Harry for a year, but he hadn't expected Harry would be ditched for a year. But then Dumbledore did take Aria with him and vanished. He had every reason to be mad at Dumbledore for that. But he couldn't be angry. Even as Harry eventually left the office, Frodo's heart sank.

Everhart was still gone. He was dead. He couldn't believe he was dead. Then again, he had to thank Dumbledore for preventing him, almost preventing him, from going off after the witch.

"The witch who killed Sirius and Everhart was Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore said, explaining, "but I'm sure you have questions that need answering."

"He's already answered my questions," Aria announced.

"That's not the point," Frodo said, serious. He faced Dumbledore again. "The point is you ditched me and Aria, took Aria away, and then you expect me to now trust you. I nearly thought Aria wouldn't return. I nearly thought about dating Pearl. But then… tonight, the prophecy's lost."

"First, I know I kept you from your girlfriend. But know that I was not the only person attempting to separate you two," Dumbledore said. "You know this." He added, "I only avoided you because I knew it was a matter of time before Sauron attempted to reach you, manipulate you and misdirect you. So in a way, I did the same as I did to Harry. But there's a reason I did it. The fact is there is a prophecy, one that a Divination teacher spoke of sixteen-seventeen years ago.

"That prophecy states, as it is still foretold, that when Sauron's equal comes, he will be defeated. There's something else about you, too, something that Sauron cannot reach. He came back into the past to prevent you from defeating him again."

"Again? What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You've read your trilogy, am I correct? You know what's about to happen," Dumbledore said, calm but unmoving. "Sauron plans on killing you in the past, so that way you won't be able to defeat him in the future. Only this act that Sauron has caused is leading to serious consequences. That is the reason you were pulled from the original timeline, until this crisis is mended.

"As for what happened with Everhart, I am sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need, please come to me. I will look after you and Aria in the future. You have nothing to fear now."

"You won't ditch us, will you?" Frodo asked him, concerned.

"Not this time. Not again," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the door. "Now go on."

"Yes sir," Frodo said, heading towards the door. He was still mad at Dumbledore, but not enough to cause any outbursts. Those days were nearly gone.

o-o-o

Frodo had to admit: things were quieter without Fred, George, Merry and Pippin around. He wondered what happened to them, but according to Aria's story and what news was circulating around Hogwarts, Courter and Umbridge were fired pending an investigation. Dumbledore had been reinstated, but it still left reeling thoughts in Frodo's head. Maybe if he had gotten there sooner, Everhart may have survived. But he was gone and Frodo was now without a godfather – or a godfather-like figure. Either way, Everhart did feel like one of his family he was closest to.

And as the days drew closer to the time when the students would leave Hogwarts, Frodo just couldn't shake the feeling that something would have to be done in the war that had now, according to the Ministry, had officially begun. But what was to become of the hobbits and the authors? Would they simply leave Hogwarts? Or was there more work at play? He still needed to defeat Sauron, didn't he?

"I'm very sorry about Everhart," Snorri told him.

"I know." Frodo said. He had to be brave, but it was so hard. "I miss him."

"We all do," Snorri said, giving him some encouragement. "Things are changing and we're going to be a part of it."

"I don't even know what my fate will be, Snorri. What's going to happen to us?" Frodo asked, curious. "Fifth year is important. Does this mean the hobbits and authors' time at Hogwarts is up?"

"Fifth year is a different time for hobbits and authors. The witches and wizards go on. The hobbits and authors have the decision now to return home and stay there, losing their time here, or they can return for their sixth and seventh years. Aria's chosen to stay for her sixth year, but she knows something will happen in your seventh year. That decision will leave her with her memories intact if she stays all seven years. Same as the hobbits. But that's your decision, not mine," Snorri said, walking away. But not before adding, "But if you do decide to stay on, you'll no longer be attached to your author. You'll be free to do as you wish."

"Wow. Really?" Frodo asked, intrigued.

"Hey. It's all up to you, but there will be a sheet for you to sign in the summer," Snorri said, adding one last time. "Oh, and Aria will need a place to stay during the summer. So, if you're up to it, then she would be obliged."

Frodo gave it some thought. He had a choice now. He couldn't believe it. Of course he'd be willing to stay at Hogwarts for another year or two. Maybe two. He had to finish this and defeat Sauron, before something happened. He thought it over with deep thinking. Yes. This felt right. He knew it was right, and now he could look on at the future with newfound hope. Hope that he could very well stay at Hogwarts for the next two years and not forget what he'd been through during his school years.

o-o-o

The train came. He was ready to leave Hogwarts, but in a way not ready. What if something happened to the school and he was not present at the time to do anything? This was what Frodo dreaded, but his mind shifted the moment a rippled light smacked across the train…

SNAP!

He felt it. His whole body writhed. And yet, he checked himself over. The sensation was gone. He felt free, freer than he felt before. He knew it now. He could do whatever he wanted, be whoever he wanted to be. He certainly wanted to become an author. And now he could do just that. Now to convince Aria, even as the train stopped at King's Cross Station. Students were getting out. This was his last chance to catch Aria, even as she pulled away towards the platform walls.

He stopped her, determined to tell her something, ask her something. Anything to keep her there. He needed her. He knew that now. He needed her for his career, which he planned to work on as soon as he got back to Hogwarts. Now was the time to ask her. Now was that time.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Frodo," Aria said, moving her trolley towards the wall. Frodo couldn't take it. He stopped her. "Frodo! I told you, I'm just…"

"Do you want to come and stay at my aunt and uncle's house?" Frodo asked her, curious. "We don't have to be parted. You are my girlfriend."

"What about that rule? You're free. You no longer need me as your author," Aria said, backing away. Frodo stopped her again.

"That doesn't mean we can't… make this work. You are my friend. I plan on becoming an author as a profession, but I need you to help me," Frodo replied. "Please?"

Aria nodded, a tear threatening to leave her eyes. "Of course I'll come. I'll come." Frodo caught her in his arms. They were going home. Nothing could stop them now, but one person: Sauron. And it would be Sauron they would face, together. For Hogwarts. For Everhart.

* * *

We're done! Part 5 in the Hobbit Wizards series is complete!

I'd like to thank TooLazyToLogIn for sparking the idea that began this series' journey. I'd also like to thank my friends, once more, ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR for their permission to put themselves in this series. And I'd also like to thank you, my readers, for reading this story to its end.

This story had its ups and downs. It is probably the most troublesome story I've had to work on. So, I did get a spurt towards its end, which is good. The next story I'm looking forward to because we're heading into the events of _The Half-Blood Prince_. Its title is currently unknown, until I figure it out. In the meantime, I'll see you later. :)

Aria Breuer


End file.
